Still Belive In Love
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Aku mencintainya, sehingga ketika ia datang padaku, aku langsung menerimanya. Bodoh memang, tapi cinta itu butakan? / KyuMin / Yaoi / Scan tahun 2137 / M-preg / School life / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Tahun 2137, tahun serba canggih diantara tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ditahun ini berbagai penelitian berhasil. Jangan heran jika kalian menemukan ada mutan yang berjalan bebas layaknya manusia normal serta robot dan hewan-hewan peliharaan yang terlihat patuh pada manusia. Tahun 2137, dimana sebuah penelitian tentang rahim buatan dikatakan berhasil. Para pria kini sudah dapat hamil asalkan mereka mau menahan rasa sakit akibat penanaman rahim.

Ditahun ini, uanglah yang berkuasa. Jika kalian punya uang, maka pemerintah akan memberikan tempat yang layak bagi kalian. Namun jika kalian berada dilevel paling rendah, kalian harus merelakan hidup kalian dibeli oleh pemerintah.

Ditahun ini manusia sudah bisa hidup diair. Hanya dengan mengandalkan sebuah jely kecil berbentuk pil, maka bernafas didalam air bukanlah masalah.

Manusia yang hidup dizaman ini dibedakan atas tingkatan ekonomi mereka. Para kasta bawah akan sering dianggap sebagai budak. Mereka diperlakukan layaknya sampah. Hanya sedikit yang bersimpati pada mereka.

Sistem pendidikan disini terbagi tiga. Pertama untuk para kalangan atas, kedua untuk para mutan dan ketiga untuk manusia kalangan bawah. Sekolah mereka juga berbeda. Para kalangan atas akan mendapatkan sekolah yang layak dan sistem pendidikan yang terbaik.

Sedangkan para Mutan lebih dididik pada bagian penelitian layaknya manusia kalangan bawah, tak jarang mereka juga dijadikan bahan percobaan. Bedanya para Mutan masih dibiarkan berkeliaran bebas, mendapatkan hidup yang layak. Sedangkan manusia kalangan bawah akan tinggal bersama pemerintah. Dan mematuhi segala aturan pemerintahan. Hidup manusia kalangan bawah adalah milik pemerintah.

Anak-anak akan memulai sekolah pada usia 7 tahun. Mereka akan ditempatkan disekolah yang bernama Sekolah Dasar selama 5 tahun. Pada usia 12 Tahun mereka akan memasuki sekolah dengan sistem kejuruan. Sekolah yang terdiri atas empat jenis bidang. Mereka akan tinggal disekolah itu sampai usia 19 tahun. Lalu setelahnya barulah mereka memasuki dunia kerja.

Tahun 2137, meski yang berkuasa adalah uang. Namun sekaya apapun seseorang, mereka tidak akan bisa melawan pemerintah. Tahun yang canggih, namun banyak penderitaan didalamnya.

.

.

* * *

_**Still Believe in Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Genre : Romance / Hurt/Comfort**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, Boys love, M-Preg.**_

_**Slight KyuRy. Yang nggak suka adegan KyuRy saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca atau skip**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Saya rasa semua sudah paham akan artinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Saya hanya meminjam nama KyuMin dan member lainnya untuk cast FF saya**_

_**Bashing, Flame, plagiat? Bukan disini tempatnya.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

_**Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun sehingga ia rela menjadi kekasih gelap teman sekamarnya itu. Bukan hanya sekedar ciuman, namun mereka juga melakukan lebih dari itu. Meski ingin memiliki Kyuhyun seutuhnya, namun Sungmin harus rela berbagi dengan kekasih Kyuhyun. Percintaan yang mereka lakukan hampir setiap malam membuahkan sesosok janin mungil diperut Sungmin. Saat itulah Kyuhyun harus memilih, Sungmin atau kekasihnya Henry.**_

* * *

_._

_._

**Chapter 1**

.

.

* * *

Aku terdiam diranjangku. Menatap dedaunan yang berguguran melalui jendela. Ini sudah memasuki awal musim gugur. Cuaca tidak sepanas sebelumnya. Kumainkan bola kecil berwarna pink yang ku beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku merindukan hyungku. Satu tahun telah kulalui di Sekolah ini. Satu tahun setelah hari kebebasanku.

_"Dengar! Mulai sekarang namamu bukan Vincent lagi. Tapi kau adalah Lee Sungmin. Putra keluarga Lee. Pakai lencana Biru ini. Jangan sampai hilang. Hanya lencana ini yang akan menunjukkan kalau kau berasal dari kasta atas. Berbahagialah, Min... kau sudah bebas sekarang."_

Kalimat terakhir yang Yesung hyung ucapkan padaku sebelum keluarga Lee mengangkatku sebagai anak mereka. Keluarga yang membebaskan ku dari hidupku yang kelam. Keluarga yang memberikan seluruh kasih sayangnya untukku.

Aku meringis memegangi perutku. Tubuh ini, entah sudah berapa kali mereka melakukan berbagai percobaan. Entah sudah berapa kali benda tajam itu menggores kulit halusku. Namun setidaknya aku bersyukur, tidak ada tanda bekas jahitan. Dengan bantuan laser, kulitku akan kembali mulus. Aku bersyukur, orang tua angkatku berada dari kasta atas. Mereka melakukan apapun agar kulitku kembali mulus.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Disana, sosok teman sekamarku muncul dengan wajah lelah. Aku tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya dihari libur ini. Mungkin berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Mengingat hal itu hatiku menjerit sedih.

"Kyu, kau sudah pulang." Aku tersenyum lembut pada Cho Kyuhyun. Pria tampan dengan mata setajam elang itu berjalan menghampiriku. Seperti yang kuduga, ia memelukku lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leherku.

"Aku merindukanmu." Lirihnya sembari menciumi leherku.

Aku hanya tersenyum singkat. Merindukanku? Yah, beginilah nasib menjadi kekasih gelap. Aku hanya bisa meratapi nasib malangku. Masalah yang satu baru selesai, sekarang malah muncul masalah baru. Aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih –Henry Lau. Aku mencintainya, sehingga ketika ia datang padaku, aku langsung menerimanya. Bodoh memang, tapi cinta itu butakan?

Lucunya aku harus rela menjadi kekasih gelap, hanya kami berdua yang tau hubungan ini. Hanya dikamar milik kami inilah dia menjadi milikku. Keluar dari kamar ini, dia adalah kekasih Henry Lau. Pria cantik asal China. Namun perangainya tidak secantik wajahnya.

Aku hanya berani membalas ketika Kyuhyun membungkam bibirku dengan ciumannya. Aku menyukai ciuman ini, aku mencintainya. Namun ketika mengingat bibir ini bukan hanya milikku, hati ini tersayat. Tapi asalkan bisa berada disampingnya, aku akan tetap bertahan.

Ciuman Kyuhyun beralih turun ke leherku. Ia menghisap dan menggigitnya. Sial, aku yakin leherku penuh tanda kemerahan sekarang dan besok aku harus memakai syal kesekolah.

"Anhhh..." aku melenguh ketika Kyuhyun meremas pelan selangkangku. Kalau sudah begini, kami pasti akan berakhir dalam adegan panas. meski aku hanya kekasih gelap, tapi Kyuhyun berkata hanya aku yang pernah tidur dengannya. Aku tidak tau, apakah aku harus merasa sedih atau bangga. Tapi untuk saat ini aku harus bangga karena hanya aku yang pernah menjamah tubuh tegap milik Kyuhyun. Hanya aku yang pernah mendengar desahan erotisnya ketika mencapai puncak.

Kyuhyun menciumku semakin liar. Lidahnya bermain-main di nippleku. Menggigit dan menghisap benda kenyal itu. Beberapa kali aku melenguh kegelian. Aku hanya pasrah ketika dia melucuti semua pakaianku. Sepertinya kami tidak akan keluar ketika makan malam nanti. Jika sudah bercinta, Kyuhyun suka lupa waktu. Alhasil aku akan terkapar hingga besok pagi.

Aku kembali melenguh ketika mulut hangat Kyuhyun meraup genitalku. Hangat dan nikmat. Lalu menit berikutnya aku merasakan cairanku keluar dan ditelan habis oleh Kyuhyun. Yeahh beginilah setiap melakukan seks, Kyuhyun akan memuaskanku terlebih dahulu.

"Akhh..." aku mengerang ketika genital besarnya memasukiku. Sakit. Meski kami telah melakukannya berkali-kali, namun holeku tetap saja tidak siap menerima Kyuhyun.

"Maaf." Kyuhyun berujar pelan. Ia menghentikan gerakannya, mengecup lama kedua kelopak mataku. Disaat seperti ini aku merasakan dia benar-benar mencintaiku.

"Ini... sakit..." lirihku dengan nafas terengah.

"Aku akan bergerak pelan."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Toh setelah rasa sakit ini aku akan merasakan kenikmatan.

Tubuh kami bergerak pelan. Berusaha mencari kepuasan. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menyentuhku dititik terdalam yang mengakibatkan aku mendesah nikmat. Tumbukan dititik terdalam ditubuhku terasa begitu menggairahkan. Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang bergerak diatasku.

Tampan.

Ia terlihat sangat rupawan. Keringat yang menetes dari wajahnya, deru nafas serta wajah yang menahan sejuta rasa nikmat. Ketika obsidian tajamnya menatapku, aku hanya tersenyum gugup.

"Mendesahlah." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat didepan bibirku. "Aku suka mendengar desahanmu."

"Eunghhh... Kyuhyuuunhhh..." aku mengerang nikmat. Kupeluk tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahku dibahunya. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuatku semakin bergairah. Astaga, dia Cho Kyuhyun kekasihku, dan aku selirnya.

Aku hanya memejamkan mata dengan bibir terbuka ketika lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyentuh titik terdalam ditubuhku. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan bibir tebalnya meraup bibirku dan kami kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman panas.

"A... anhh..." Aku kembali melenguh nikmat. Oh sial, ini benar-benar nikmat. Aku bersyukur kamar ini kedap suara, sehingga berapa keraspun aku menjerit, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

Kami kini berada dalam posisi berdiri, aku membelakangi Kyuhyun menghadap dinding. Pria tampan itu memelukku dari belakang. Erangan nikmat kembali terdengar dari bibir kami. Aku hanya pasrah, kenikmatan ini tak dapat ku tolak. Berkali-kali kami mengganti posisi dan berakhir dengan adegan aku menungging diatas kasur. Kyuhyun sering menyebutnya dengan Doggy style.

Kekasihku inilah yang mengajarkan semua tentang seks padaku. Dia mengatakan jika dua orang saling mencintai, maka harus berakhir dengan adegan intim seperti ini. Aku percaya padanya. Itu artinya dia tidak sepenuhnya mencintai Henry bukan? Namun aku mulai ragu ketika melihat kemesraan mereka. Haah, entahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkannya dulu.

"Nghh... Kyuhyuunhhh..." aku meremas bantal ketika merasakan gelombang orgasme menghampiriku. Cairan putih kental itu mengalir keluar membasahi seprai. Sepertinya kali ini aku harus mencuci lagi.

Aku kembali mengerang ketika merasakan cairan Kyuhyun memasuki tubuhku. Hangat. Ciuman lembut Kyuhyun berikan dipunggungku sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuhku.

"Lelah?" bisik Kyuhyun. Kami kini berada dalam posisi berpelukan. Wajahku berada tepat didepan dadanya. Aku bisa mendengar debaran jantung kekasihku. Lalu tangannya membelai lembut pinggang sebelah kananku. Dimana tatto berbentuk burung Phoenix tergambar dengan indahnya menutupi tatto yang orang-orang brengsek itu ukirkan ditubuhku.

Awalnya tattoku itu berbentuk cakar berapi, ketika kedua orang tuaku mengangkatku menjadi anak mereka, bagian pinggang sebelah kananku ditambahi gambar burung Phoenix agar tatto cakar yang tidak bisa hilang itu tersamarkan. Cakar itu melambangkan orang-orang kelas rendah yang hidup sebagai budak pemerintah. Dan aku benci mengingat hal itu.

"Hmm..." jawabku singkat. Biasanya setelah istirahat sebentar, Kyuhyun akan kembali meminta jatah. Tapi ada saatnya kami hanya menghabiskan satu ronde. Sepertinya hari ini Kyuhyun cukup puas dengan satu ronde yang telah kami lewati.

"Tidurlah! Nanti aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam."

Aku menurut. Ku pejamkan mataku ketika ia menyanyikan lulaby untukku. Suaranya merdu dan menenangkan.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan langkah tertatih keluar kamar. Kyuhyun sudah menuju aula beberapa menit yang lalu. Sudah ku bilang bukan kalau dia hanya mejadi milikku ketika didalam kamar. Aku tersenyum pilu, seandainya tidak ada Henry, pasti dia sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikku.

Aula besar tempat makan malam diadakan terlihat mulai ramai. Aku mencari-cari tempat duduk yang kosong. Tersenyum ketika melihat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan. Dua makhluk ini adalah sahabatku, namun mereka tidak tau kalau aku ada hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Yang mereka tau, aku dan Kyuhyun tidak dekat. Karena yaahh... kami memang jarang bertegur sapa jika berada diluar kamar.

"Kenapa lama?" protes Ryeowook. Ia memberikan tempat diantara dia dan Eunhyuk.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran." Ringisan akibat rasa sakit dibokongku tak bisa ku sembunyikan. Namun aku bersyukur dua sahabatku tengah fokus pada makanan. Ketika aku melihat kedepan, aku mengumpat didalam hati. Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya berada tepat didepanku. Sekilas ku lihat mata Kyuhyun menyorotkan kekhawatiran. Apa dia melihat aku meringis?

"Aku mengambilkan daging dan nasi untukmu." Eunhyuk meletakkan piring berisi makanan yang ia sebutkan dihadapanku. Aku tersenyum. Biasanya Ryeowook yang paling perhatian.

"Terimakasih Eunhyuk-ah."

"Min, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau menginap dikamarku?" tawar Ryeowook. "Aku ingin bercerita banyak padamu."

Aku tertegun. Sekilas aku melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang matanya menyiratkan rasa ingin tau akan jawabanku. Henry juga mulai melirik padaku.

"Itu bagus." Sela Henry. Oh aku tau apa maksud dari ucapannya. "Kalau kau menginap dikamar mereka, aku bisa menginap dikamar Kyuhyun malam ini."

Aku melirik malas, cih mana mungkin aku akan merelakannya. Kyuhyun adalah milikku jika didalam kamar, aku tidak akan membiarkan Henry juga memilikinya.

"Maaf, tapi malam ini aku benar-benar lelah. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa." Tolakku. Aku tersenyum tipis ketika melihat wajah tak suka dari Henry. Cih, bermimpi saja kau bisa tidur dengan kyuhyun. Kalau dia tau Kyuhyun sering tidur diranjangku, mungkin dia akan syok.

"Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau tidak mau memberikan waktu untukku? Kau sudah sering menginap bersamanya. Apa jangan-jangan kau berharap bisa merebut hatinya?" semprot Henry.

Aku melotot kaget, apa-apaan bocah ini. Bahkan kini seisi meja menatapku. Beginikah rasanya diperhatikan semua orang? Ku akui, aku memang kadang menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa siswa dan siswi. Mungkin karena wajah manisku.

"Henry." Tegur Kyuhyun. Teguran lembut yang membuatku kesal. Seharusnya Kyuhyun hanya boleh berkata selembut itu padaku. Tapi ketika mengingat posisiku hanya sebagai kekasih gelap, aku hanya tersenyum pilu.

"Kau mau tidur dengannya? Silahkan." Ucapku. Aku tidak akan mau dipandang rendah. "Kau bisa tidur diranjangnya tanpa aku perlu keluar. Toh kalian sepasang kekasih, tidur satu ranjang kurasa wajar." Lanjutku. Menghindar ketika Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearahku. Aku benarkan Kyuhyun-ah? Dia kekasihmu yang sesungguhnya.

"Benar juga." Ku dengar Henry berucap riang. Aku tidak tau bagaimana mimik wajahnya karena aku telah menunduk dan memilih menelan makananku. Tapi aku yakin dia sangat bahagia sekarang. "Malam ini aku ingin tidur denganmu."

Ingin rasanya kumuntahkan makananku. Suara rengekan manja milik Henry membuatku mual. Cepat-cepat kuhabiskan makananku. Aku ingin kembali kekamar. Jujur saja kemesraan mereka membuatku muak. Seandainya boleh, aku ingin memiliki Kyuhyun seutuhnya. Aku tidak ingin membaginya dengan siapapun.

"Aku selesai." Ku dorong piringku kedepan. Secepat kilat aku meminum susuku. Siswa disini selalu diberi gizi yang cukup oleh pihak sekolah.

"Aku juga." Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berujar serempak.

"Mau ikut ketempat biasa?" tawar Eunhyuk.

Aku mengangguk tanpa berpikir. Saat ini pikiranku kacau. Tempat biasa yang dimaksud Eunhyuk adalah Danau sekolah yang berjarak tidak jauh dari asrama. Tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun, aku mengikuti kedua sahabatku.

Kami berjalan melintasi kebun asrama yang berisi berbagai bunga dan pohon buah. Dimusim berbuah, kami bisa menikmati hasil kebun ini sepuasnya. Danau yang kami tuju telah terlihat didepan mata. Lampu penerangan yang dipasang disana membuat suasana terlihat romantis. Suatu hari nanti jika Tuhan mengizinkan, aku ingin berada ditempat ini bersama Kyuhyun.

Kami memilih duduk disalah satu kursi. Menatap riak air danau dengan pantulan cahaya bulan yang terlihat begitu indah. Jika kesini saat siang, maka akan terlihat ikan-ikan kecil dipinggirnya. Serta bunga-bunga yang akan bermekaran indah dimusim semi.

"Aku tidak suka dengan perangai Henry Lau. Dia terlihat sombong hanya karena menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun." Geutu Ryeowook.

"Aku juga." Balas Eunhyuk. "Kalian tau, tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya dilapangan. Dia mencemoohku habis-habisan bersama teman-temannya."

"Kau tau, Min... dia sangat iri padamu. Berkali-kali dia meminta pada Shindong sonsaengnim agar dipindahkan sekamar dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi Shindong sonsaengnim tidak menghiraukannya." Terang Ryeowook.

Aku tersenyum. Tentu saja Shindong sonsaengnim tidak akan mendengarkannya karena yang menyuruhku sekamar dengan Kyuhyun adalah Cho sonsaengnim. Appa Kyuhyun –Pemilik Sekolah ini. Dia berada dalam misi menyelamatkanku. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang dipercaya Yesung hyung dan dia juga teman baik orang tua angkatku.

"Benarkah?" aku pura-pura syok. Sejujurnya aku tau setiap kali Henry menatapku. Dia akan terlihat sangat membenciku. Kalau saja dia tau hampir setiap malam aku bercinta dengan Kyuhyun, mungkin dia akan memutilasiku.

"Hmm..." Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku senang kau tidak membiarkannya berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun dikamar. Cih, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Melihat kemesraan mereka saja membuatku muntah. Dia hoby sekali merengek pada Kyuhyun."

Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. "Aku yakin mereka pasti pernah melaukan seks. Kabarnya liburan kemarin mereka dan teman-teman Kyuhyun yang lain berlibur ke swiss."

Aku meremas ujung kaosku. Beruntung tempat ini temaram sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat raut wajahku. Hatiku serasa ditusuk. Apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun membohongiku? Dari berita yang ku dengar, mereka telah berpacaran selama 2 tahun. Sangat mustahil jika mereka belum pernah melakukan seks. Sedangkan aku saja yang baru berpacaran beberapa bulan dengan Kyuhyun sudah melakukan seks. Atau aku saja yang terlalu pemurah?

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat tanda kemerahan dileher Henry." Sambung Ryeowook."

"Bagaimana dengan tubuhnya. Kau tidak bisa menerka bukan? Mungkin saja mereka bermain halus. Aku bahkan pernah memergoki mereka berciuman di danau ini."

Aku tercekat. Mereka pernah ke danau ini? Oh, romantis sekali. Diam-diam aku menangisi nasib malangku. Beginilah rasanya menjadi selir.

"Aku mengantuk. Aku ingin ke kamar dulu." Potongku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Ini bahkan belum jam 9, Min."

Aku tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk. "Tapi aku benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk, Hyukie-ya." Dengan keahlianku, aku mengeluarkan Aegyo yang ku jamin bisa meluluhkan hati kedua sahabatku. Mereka mengatakan aku terlihat imut jika melakukan aegyo. Apa mereka lupa jenis kelaminku? Aku laki-laki, mereka harus ingat itu.

"Baiklah." Benar bukan. Eunhyuk akhirnya luluh. "Kita kembali kekamar." Ia berdiri dan membantu Ryeowook. Temanku yang cerewet itu merangkul bahuku, sedangkan Ryeowook merangkul lenganku. Sekarang aku terlihat sebagai seorang hyung disini.

"Lalu kapan kau akan menginap dikamar kami?" Ryeowook memeluk lenganku semakin erat. Dia yang paling muda diantara kami, sehingga dia sangat suka bermanja-manja seperti ini.

"Nanti aku akan mencari waktu luang."

Kami berjalan melintasi kebun kembali. Aula besar sudah sepi ketika kami melewatinya. Apakah Kyuhyun telah menungguku dikamar? Bibirku melengkung membentuk senyum tipis. Aku tidak sabar ingin tidur dipelukannya.

"Kau benar-benar sangat mengantuk ya." Eunhyuk menatapku prihatin saat aku mempercepat langkah. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tawa ringan. Ketika memasuki gedung asrama, kami menemukan beberapa orang penghuni yang duduk diruang santai.

Sekolah kami ini memiliki 4 asrama yang diberi nama dengan nama hewan yang sering ditemukan dalam mitologi yunani. Pertama asrama Phoenix tempat aku, Kyuhyun, Henry, Eunhyuk, Ryeowoook dan beberapa siswa terkenal lainnya. Diberi nama Phoenix karena kami para penghuninya dipercaya bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit karena kami disini lebih dididik pada ilmu pengobatan selama 7 tahun. Dalam mitologi Yunani, air mata Phoenix bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit.

Kedua ada asrama Kirin. Diberi nama Kirin karena diasrama ini mereka akan dilatih ilmu berperang. Tugas mereka adalah untuk menyelamatkan negara. Bahasa kerennya mereka adalah Tentara. Kirin adalah hewan suci pada mitologi Yunani. Mereka akan melindungi tempat-tempat yang dikuasai oleh pemimpin yang bijaksana.

Ketiga ada asrama Pegasus. Diberi nama pegasus karena diasrama ini semua siswa dididik untuk menjadi seorang penemu. Dalam mitologi Yunani, Pegasus bertugas melayani dewa Zeus. Karena itulah mereka yang berada di asrama ini bertugas melayani pemerintah dengan menjadi seorang penemu yang pintar.

Keempat ada asrama Dragon. Disinilah para calon pemimpin ditempatkan. Mereka akan dilatih ilmu tatanegara. Dalam mitologi yunani, Dragon sering dianggap sebagai dewa oleh beberapa suku.

Dalam hal sekolah, para siswa akan ditempatkan sesuai bakat masing-masing. Ketika ditempat lama aku sudah berada pada bagian ilmu pengobatan.

Kami hanya tersenyum pada orang-orang yang duduk di ruang santai. Kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar masing-masing. Sesampai dipintu kamarku, kami berpisah. Kamar Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berjarak empat kamar dari kamarku. Dan kamar Henry ada disebelah kamar mereka bersama Zhoumi, siswa asal China. Mungkin karena berasal dari negara yang sama makanya mereka ditempatkan sekamar.

Awal memasuki asrama ini aku sudah ditempatkan sekamar dengan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat dingin dibulan pertama. Ketika memasuki bulan keempat, dia mulai mengajakku berbicara. Bulan kelima kami mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yah, meski kekasih gelap dan aku sering menamai diriku selir Kyuhyun.

Dengan rasa tidak sabar aku membuka pintu, aku ingin segera berada dalam pelukannya. Namun pemandangan yang ku lihat sangat membuatku menyesal karena tidak menerima ajakan dua sahabatku, Eunhyu dan Ryeowook untuk menginap.

Aku menemukan Kyuhyun dan Henry tengah berciuman panas. Bahkan separuh kancing piyama Kyuhyun telah terlepas. Dengan menguatkan hati aku menyunggingkan senyum dibibirku.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau kalau kalian berada didalam." Aku bersyukur suaraku tidak berkhianat. Ku lihat Henry memandang tak suka kearahku. "Silahkan lanjutkan, anggap saja aku tidak ada." Dengan lutut gemetar aku berjalan menuju kasurku. Tanpa mengganti pakaian, aku merebahkan tubuh membelakangi mereka. Memasangkan earphone ketelinga dan menghidupkan music sekeras mungkin.

Aku tau mereka juga pernah melakukan hal ini. Tapi melihat dengan mata kepala secara langsung membuatku sakit. Silahkan kalian bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika kekasih kalian berciuman dengan orang lain. Meski aku hanya kekasih gelapnya, tapi rasa ini begitu menyakitkan.

Kuhapus air mata yang mengalir turun. Aku tidak ingin mereka tau. Kututupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku tidak mau membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku hanya ingin tidur tenang malam ini dan berharap ketika bangun nanti semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Paginya aku sengaja bangun lebih awal. Tersenyum tipis ketika melihat kyuhyun dan Henry tidur dalam posisi berpelukan, biasanya akulah yang berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Cepat-cepat kubasuh tubuhku, dengan tergesa-gesa pula aku memakai seragam. Semuanya kulakukan tanpa suara. Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari kamar ini secepatnya.

Pukul 6 pagi aku sudah berada dipinggir danau. Aula besar baru akan buka jam 7, setidaknya aku bisa menenangkan diri dulu disini. Ini adalah tahun terakhirku di Super Junior. Setelahnya aku akan memasuki dunia kerja. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku baru menginjak usia 18 tahun. Aku akan lulus dari sekolah ini ketika berusia 19 tahun. Dan itu tidak beberapa bulan lagi.

Aku tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat hari-hariku sebelum masuk Super Junior. Sedari kecil aku hidup bersama pemerintah. Mereka yang menyekolahkanku, tapi mereka melakukannya bukan dengan maksud baik. Selain anak-anak sepertiku di Sekolahkan, kami juga harus siap menjadi bahan percobaan mereka.

Hingga usiaku genap 17 Tahun, hidupku bagai neraka. Aku bersyukur Yesung hyung menemukan seseorang yang mau mengadopsiku sehingga aku bebas dari tempat terkutuk itu. Meski aku berasal dari tempat yang disebut penampungan, tapi kedua orang tua angkatku merahasiakan identitasku. Dengan uang yang mereka punya, mereka bisa memalsukan sejarah hidupku. Hanya beberapa orang yang tau tentang identitasku di Sekolah ini. Cho Hangeng sang pemilik sekolah dan Shin Donghee sang kepala Sekolah.

Mengenai Yesung hyung, dia adalah Sonsaeng yang mengajar di Sekolah lamaku. Dia sudah menganggapku seperti adik dan kami sangat dekat.

Dingin. Aku mengusap kedua lenganku. Sudah hampir satu jam aku berada di Danau ini. Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke Aula, perutku sudah lapar. Beruntungnya begitu aku sampai, pintu Aula terbuka. Beberapa siswa segera menyerbu dan duduk di meja Asrama masing-masing.

Kali ini aku mengambil tempat ditengah. Kusisihkan dua kursi kosong untuk sahabatku. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, mereaka muncul dengan cengiran konyol mereka. Tak lama berselang, Kyuhyun muncul merangkul Henry. Oh astaga, tidak puaskan mereka menyakitiku semalaman?

Aku hanya menarik nafas berat dan beralih menatap makanan yang telah terhidang di meja. Beberapa maid Robot berlalu lalang disekitar kami. Ketika kuarahkan pandanganku ke depan. Choi Siwon ketua asrama kami telah duduk didepanku sembari tersenyum tipis.

Aku lupa mengatakan satu hal. Choi Siwon menyukaiku.

* * *

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

* * *

Yosshhhh padahal kemaren, kemaren dan kemarennya lagi saya bilang nggak bakal post FF baru di FFN, tapi karena beberapa readers minta saya post di FFN, jadinya saya post disini... jika aman maka saya akan teruskan post disini...

FF ini udah saya post kemarin di FB dan WP... tapi karena ada yang lapor nggak bisa buka WP dan FB lola, makanya setelah saya pertimbangkan, saya post disini...

Maaf Mafia Kyu rada telat dikit, Chapter 13 yang udah saya ketik hilang, nulis ulang itu bikin saya nangis kejer ketika inget Chapter yang ilang :'( biar gimanapun tentu nggak bakal sama dengan hasil ketikan pertama

Mengenai FF ini, saya sengaja bikin yang agak berat, biasanyakan FF saya nulis Kyu atau Min nggak suka ama pihak ketiga, tapi untuk kali ini saya bikin Kyu suka ama Henry (Pihak ketiga)... saya sengaja bikin Henry yang jadi pihak ketiga, ini lebih baik dari pada yeoja-yeoja lainnya... ngehehehe... kenapa saya nggak bikin Wookie ama Hyukie? Mereka bilang udah capek jadi pihak ketiga...

Yang nggak kuat liat adegan KyuRy silahkan untuk nggak baca^^ yang mau marah2 dan Flame saya dikotak review silahkan liat warning dulu...

Oh iya, mengenai NC, saya mau rubah model NC saya... biasanya full desahan, sekarang desahannya berkurang... menurut readers sekalian, lebih berasa dan lebih bagus yang mana NC-nya? Di FF ini atau FF saya yang sebelumnya^^

* * *

**Terakhir, saya mau ngucapin Happy B'day untuk Hyung saya tercinta, maaf hyung kita semalem ngerjainnya ampe urat leher kelihatan semua, kita sayang hyung... moga tambah dewasa yah^^ dan cita2mu tercapai...**

**Saya juga mau ngucapin Happy B'day Nita Un... traktirannya coba :v moga apa yang Nita Un impikan tercapai...**

* * *

Thanks all, saranghae^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Still Believe in Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Genre : Romance / Hurt/Comfort**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, Boys love, M-Preg.**_

_**Slight KyuRy. Yang nggak suka adegan KyuRy saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca atau skip**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Saya rasa semua sudah paham akan artinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Dalam FF ini KyuMin milik saya, dikehidupan asli mereka mungkin milik banyak orang dan milik diri mereka sendiri. Tapi FF ini murni hasil pemikiran saya.**_

_**Dan Sungjin adalah suami saya #Uhuk**_

_**Bashing, Flame, plagiat? Bukan disini tempatnya.**_

_**.**_

**a/n : Untuk meja saat makan di Aula besar, silahkan bayangkan meja di film Harry Potter yang memanjang lurus. Di FF ini ada 4 meja dia Aula besar, masing2 siswa akan duduk sesuai asrama mereka**

* * *

_._

_._

**Chapter 2**

.

.

* * *

"Sungmin-ah." Aku menoleh, tersenyum kearah Siwon yang berlari menujuku. Wajah tampannya terlihat berbinar. Meski ia sudah menyampaikan rasa sukanya padaku satu bulan setelah aku resmi menjadi kekasih gelap Kyuhyun, namun aku tetap tidak bisa jatuh pada pesona.

"Siwon-ah." Aku tersenyum ramah. Kembali melanjutkan langkah ketika dia berjalan disebelahku.

"Kelas hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Aku merasa kita kembali pada zaman dahulu." Keluh Siwon. "Membahas tumbuh-tumbuhan."

Aku tertawa menanggapi. Siwon sosok yang ceria. Kadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya? Kenapa harus Kyuhyun? Seandainya aku jatuh cinta pada Siwon, mungkin sakit yang kualami tidak seberat ini.

"Bukankah salah satu bahan alami dari obat-obatan yang kita gunakan berasal dari tumbuhan? Dizaman ini kita hanya merubahnya kebentuk yang lebih simple dan reaksinya cepat," jawabku.

"Kau benar." Siwon merangkul bahuku. Tak masalah, ketika menolaknya aku sudah mengatakan kami bisa berteman. Jadilah dia seperti ini, sikapnya yang tak canggung membuatku sedikit nyaman. Meski aku tau dia masih menyukaiku. Hah, maafkan aku Siwon-ah.

Kami berjalan melintasi taman yang luas menuju Asrama. Asrama Phoenix berada dibagian utara, bersebelahan dengan lapangan olahraga penghuni Asrama. Sekolahku punya dua lapangan, satu berada di tengah-tengah bangunan Sekolah, satu lagi berada dalam lingkungan Asrama.

Aku melirik kearah murid-murid Super Junior yang tengah menikmati waktu senja mereka. Ada yang berlari mengelilingi lapangan, ada pula yang duduk santai membentuk beberapa kelompok.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu berkumpul diruang santai."

Aku tersenyum. "Beberapa waktu ini aku mudah mengantuk. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal," jawabku. Padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun dengan bercinta atau hanya sekedar bersenda gurau. Mengingat Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja bayangan ia tengah berciuman dengan Henry membuat batinku menjerit pilu. Sejujurnya aku masih tidak rela.

"Benarkah? Apa teman sekamarmu juga begitu? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat dia dan kekasihnya bermesraan."

Aku mengangkat bahu, bersikap pura-pura cuek. "Aku tidak tau, tapi ketika memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal, dia belum berada dikamar."

"Kau tidak begitu dekat ya dengan teman sekamarmu?"

Ingin rasanya aku menertawakan nada khawatir Siwon. Tapi itu tidak baik, Siwon benar-benar tulus padaku. Berbicara masalah dekat, sejujurnya aku dan Kyuhyun jauh lebih dekat dari apa yang terlihat. Dia bahkan sudah menyentuh titik terdalam ditubuhku.

"Tidak terlalu. Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara." Aku benar. Diawal perkenalan kami dulu bahkan Kyuhyun begitu dingin padaku.

Siwon mengangguk setuju. Kami berjalan memasuki asrama, menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap kearah kami. Sekilas aku melihat Kim Kibum menatap tak suka kearahku dari kursinya. Ia adalah teman dekat Henry, dan dari gosip yang ku dengar, dia menyukai Siwon.

"Akhir pekan kita semua diperbolehkan keluar dari Asrama, bagaimana kalau kau keluar bersamaku?"

Aku mengerjap. Akhir pekan ya? Aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan, biasanya aku menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama dua sahabatku, tapi Eunhyuk punya janji kencan dengan Lee Donghae dan Ryeowook mengatakan akan mengunjungi keluarganya. Aku sebenarnya ingin pulang kerumah orang tua angkatku, namun Leeteuk Eomma mengatakan mereka masih berada di Amerika. Mengurus bisnis.

"Aku tidak berjanji," ucapku akhirnya. "Tapi nanti aku akan memberi kabar padamu." Aku tersenyum. Menonjok pelan bahu kekar Siwon. Kami terlihat bagai teman yang cukup akrab bukan?

Siwon mengangguk. Senyum ramah tak pernah lepas dari bibir joker miliknya. "Baiklah, aku berharap kau akan menjawab iya." Dia menyentil pelan dahiku, tertawa ketika aku meringis.

Kami berpisah ketika sampai didepan kamarku, kamar Siwon berjarak 2 kamar dari kamarku. Setelah mengucapkan kata pisah, aku memutuskan masuk kedalam kamar. Kosong. Sepertinya Kyuhyun belum pulang.

Kuputuskan untuk mandi, tidak ada waktu untuk berendam. Aku lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Usai mandi, aku memakai piyama pink ku. Membaringkan diri dikasur empukku lalu memejamkan mata, berharap aku menemukan secuil kebahagiaan didalam tidurku.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Aku terbangun tepat pukul 7 malam. Kamar ku kosong, sepertinya Kyuhyun masih belum pulang, kasurnya masih sama seperti sebelum kutinggal tidur tadi. Bergegas aku menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci muka. Aula besar pasti baru dibuka untuk makan malam.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar, berpapasan dengan Zhoumi, teman sekamar Henry. Ia tersenyum padaku, kami menuju Aula besar bersama, dia orang yang ramah. sesampainya di Aula, kami berpisah. Aku menuju Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. Tapi sejak kapan Siwon dan Donghae duduk berdekatan dengan kami? Entah disengaja atau tidak, Ryeowook duduk ditengah, Eunhyuk disebelah kiri disusul Donghae, lalu bagian kanan ada aku dan disebelahku ada Siwon. Aku tidak tau apakah ini sudah mereka atur atau tidak.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tau Siwon menyukaiku. Karena itulah mereka sangat senang jika nantinya aku dan Siwon benar-benar mejalin hubungan. Kalian tau apa yang tidak mengenakkan pada posisi makan malam ini? Kyuhyun dan Henry tepat berada didepanku. Tidak, Kyuhyun lah yang lebih tepat berada didepanku. Henry berhadapan dengan Siwon, lalu disebelahnya ada Kibum yang err... bolehkan aku artikan tatapan Kibum kepadaku penuh kebencian?

Oke, sepertinya daftar orang-orang yang membenciku bertambah. Astaga, tidak bisakah aku hidup tenang di Asrama ini?

Siwon memberikan sepiring Spaghetti, kebetulan aku tidak ingin makan nasi malam ini. Aku tidak ingin tubuhku semakin gembul. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa berat badanku bertambah. Biasanya aku punya abs samar, tapi sekarang yang ada perutku sedikit berisi dan absku lenyap entah kemana. Sepertinya aku harus olahraga lagi guna membentuk tubuhku.

"Terimakasih." Aku tersenyum padanya. Sekilas aku melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk didepanku, kenapa dia terlihat begitu dingin? Aku memilih untuk menunduk. Kurasakan tangan Siwon menyelipkan sebagian rambut hitamku kebalik telinga.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, Min. Aku suka melihatmu gemuk seperti ini." Siwon mencubit gemas pipiku. Ini sakit. Dasar pria aneh, Siwon selalu suka mencubit pipiku.

"Isshhh Appo..." aku memberengut. Hey, dia mengatakan aku gemuk? "Aku tidak gemuk, hanya sedikit berisi." Dengusku. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan kata gemuk. Gemuk itu sama dengan tidak seksi. Dan aku benci itu.

"Oke... oke... kau tidak gemuk, hanya sedikit berisi."

Aku tersenyum puas mendengar nada pasrah dari Siwon. Aku tidak mau memandang kedepan. Henry kudengar tengah berceloteh ria. Dia terlalu cerewet menurutku. Aku heran, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahan dengannya. Aku tersenyum tipis mengejek diriku, tentu saja Kyuhyun tahan dengan Henry, anak itu tipe pria yang ceria. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya akan berbicara jika seseorang mengajakku berbicara. Mungkin Kyuhyun bosan padaku.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan tawaran akhir pekanku?"

Aku menghentikan kegiatan memutarkan spaghetti dengan sumpit. Ingin rasanya aku melirik Kyuhyun hanya untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Namun aku sadar, diluar kamar, Kyuhyun bukan siapa-siapaku. Terlebih saat ini dia pasti tengah mendengarkan cerita kekasihnya. Hah... kadang aku mengasihani nasibku sendiri.

"Umh... aku belum memikirkannya Siwon-ah." Aku tersenyum, menampilkan gigiku yang Yesung hyung bilang berbentuk gigi kelinci. Sialan si kepala besar itu. Dia pikir aku hewan? Yah, meski sebenarnya aku menyukai makhluk menggemaskan itu.

"Kalian akan berkencan?" teriakan Eunhyuk dari sebelah Ryeowook cukup membuat seisi meja hampir melirik kearah kami. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup. Apa Kyuhyun juga tengah menatapku sekarang?

"Itu bagus Sungmin-ah. Bagaimana kalau kita double date?" Donghae kekasih Eunhyuk. Dia sama blak-blakan dengan Eunhyuk, mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Apa tadi? Double Date? Hey, dia bercanda? Aku tidak berkencan dengan Siwon. Aku sudah punya kekasih, yah... meski aku seorang jomblo jika diluar kamar. Tapi tetap saja aku punya kekasih.

"Kalian bicara apa..." lirihku. Aku tidak ingin bicara sembarangan, takutnya nanti Siwon akan tersinggung. Aku menghargai perasaannya padaku, tapi sungguh... aku tidak bisa menganggapnya lebih dari sahabat.

"Cih, seandainya aku juga punya kekasih."Ryeowook yang duduk disebelahku mulai bersungut-sungut. Beberapa bulan ini dia sangat ingin jatuh cinta. Hanya saja ia tidak tau akan jatuh cinta pada siapa. Katanya tidak ada satu orang siswa maupun siswi yang membuatnya tertarik. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku bisa memperkenalkannya pada Yesung hyung, Ryeowook adalah typenya. Kecil mungil dan imut, serta pintar memasak. Siapa tau mereka nantinya cocok.

"Kau masih kecil." Gurau Eunhyuk. "Yak! Sungmin-ah... apalagi yang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak ada kegiatan bukan? Daripada kau mengahabiskan waktu dikamar dengan buku-bukumu, lebih baik kau ikut kami."

Aku hanya meringis. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi sepertinya tidak masalah jika sesekali aku keluar. Toh Kyuhyun sangat tidak mungkin menghabiskan akhir pekan denganku. Ada Henry yang selalu menjadi nomor satu baginya.

"Baiklah." Aku tersenyum. Kurasakan Siwon merangkul bahuku dengan senang. Bahkan Eunhyuk rela sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa menjangkau bahuku. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya aku masih punya sahabat yang mempedulikanku.

"Yeaahh... akhirnya aku bisa juga berkencan denganmu." Siwon merangkul bahuku, sedangkan aku hanya tertawa.

Makan malam kali ini diiringi oleh canda tawa kami. Tak jarang Siwon menggodaku, bahkan ia sering mencubit gemas pipiku. Aku hanya tertawa dan sesekali menanggapi obrolan mereka. Satu hal yang tidak kulakukan adalah, melihat kedepan.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Usai makan malam, kami menghabiskan waktu diruang santai asrama. Kami melanjutkan canda gurau yang tadi sempat terputus. Aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun dan Henry, mungkin mereka tengah bermesraan sekarang. Mengingat hal itu, hatiku kembali sakit. Bayangan mereka bercumbu dikamar kembali terngiang dibenakku.

Aku menggeleng, berusaha melupakan ingatan menyakitkan itu. Aku kembali fokus kearah pembicaraan teman-temanku. Ketika ada yang masuk melalui pintu utama, aku menoleh. Disana Changmin dan Minho sahabat Kyuhyun terlihat memasuki asrama. Disusul oleh Kyuhyun. Hey, dimana Henry? Dan kenapa wajah Kyuhyun terlihat begitu dingin? Apa ada sesuatu?

Kyuhyun yang berjalan paling belakang menolehkan pandangannya kesekitar, ketika akhirnya bertemu mata denganku, ia menggerakkan sedikit dagunya. Isyarat agar aku segera menyusul kekamar dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan kerjapan mata.

"Min... hey Min... kau dengar aku?"

Kontak mataku dengan Kyuhyun terputus ketika Siwon melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku. Mungkin bagi mereka aku terlihat tengah melamun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku tersenyum menatap Siwon. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya lelah." Jawabku, sedikit berbohong. "Aku izin lebih dulu kekamar."

Siwon mengangguk, tatapannya padaku terlihat begitu khawatir. Oh aku merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Baiklah, kau istirahatlah." Siwon menepuk pelan kepalaku.

Aku berdiri, lalu membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan teman-temanku. Ku lihat Kyuhyun baru saja menghilang dibalik tangga. Bergegas aku menyusulnya. Sesampai dikamar, aku menemukan Kyuhyun telah duduk dikasur, benar-benar terlihat seperti tengah menungguku.

"Hai." Sapaku. Aku duduk dikasurku sendiri. Berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Bolehkan aku mengatakan kalau wajahnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan? "Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun beralih menatapku, cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbaring dikasurnya sembari menatap langit-langit.

"Kau membuatku cukup kesal hari ini."

"Eoh?" aku melongo. Apa salahku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa bukan?

"Kau mencoba selingkuh dariku?" kini Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan kearahku. Ketika ia duduk disampingku dan menarik daguku agar menatap kearahnya, aku hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bingung. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Kau bicara apa?" aku menyelami manik obsidiannya yang begitu indah. Namun kali ini sarat akan kemarahan. Apa yang kulakukan sehingga dia semarah ini?

Aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika bibir Kyuhyun membungkam bibirku. Gerakan yang kasar, sangat terlihat jika dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Ketika ia menggigit bibirku, aku hanya bisa meringis. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Benar-benar bukan gerakan yang lembut. Aku yakin bibirku pasti terluka sekarang.

"Mmmffttt..." aku memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun ketika merasakan saliva kami sudah berkumpul dimulutku. Begitu Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir kami, aku segera meraup udara dengan rakus. Aku yakin wajahku pasti sangat memerah sekarang, dan bibirku terasa perih. Aku juga mengecap rasa asin darah ketika menjilat bibirku yang perih.

Kyuhyun membelai wajahku dengan gerakan pelan. Ia juga menyatukan dahi kami.

"Ada apa denganmu?" aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku dileher jenjangnya. Menatap obsidiannya yang bertemu dengan foxy milikku. Ingat. Dikamar ini dia adalah milikku.

"Akhir pekan nanti, kau tidak boleh pergi."

Aku mengerjap. "Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia membawaku kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Bisa kurasakan bibirnya yang menciumi ceruk leherku.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu pergi dengannya." Kyuhyun menggeram. "Kau milikku. Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang menyentuh milikku."

Aku memejamkan mata ketika lidah panas Kyuhyun bermain dileherku. Kuremas pelan rambutnya, ini menyesakkan. Seandainya aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama, aku juga ingin mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun itu milikku dan tidak ada orang lain yang boleh menyentuh milikku.

Setetes bening mengalir membasahi pipiku. Cepat-cepat aku menghapusnya. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa mencintaimu semenyakitkan ini? Tidak bolehkah aku memilikimu seutuhnya? Aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Aku tidak ingin berbagi dengan orang lain. Melihatmu bersamanya sungguh membuat batin ini perih. Harus sampai kapan aku bertahan?

Aku ingin membencimu. Tapi aku terlalu mencintaimu.

"Maaf, semalam aku membawa Henry kekamar. Dia memaksa untuk ikut, dan ciuman itu bukan aku yang memulainya."

Aku mengeratkan peganganku dirambut Kyuhyun. Pegangan ini bukan karena aku menikmati setiap cumbuannya ditubuhku. Tapi pegangan ini karena aku tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang begitu menyesakkan.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Air mataku jatuh. Cepat-cepat aku mengusapnya. Sungmin. Sampai kapan kau akan tetap mengatakan tidak apa-apa? Aku tersenyum mengejek diriku sendiri.

Aku lemah karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Aku berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Semalam kami berakhir dengan percintaan yang panas. Aku melepas semua pakaianku –aku selalu memakai pakaian sehabis bercinta, namun entah kenapa bau sisa percintaan semalam membuatku mual. Tanpa bisa ku kendalikan, aku mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutku. Ada sisa spagetti semalam dimuntahanku. Cepat-cepat aku menghidupkan keran di wastafel.

Aku menarik nafas, tubuhku terasa lemas. Dengan langkah yang diseret-seret, aku berjalan menuju shower. Niatku untuk berendam kuurungkan. Usai mandi, aku keluar menggunakan bathrobe. Kyuhyun baru saja bangun, ia tersenyum kearahku. Dan aku membalas senyumnya.

Ketika aku baru selesai mengenakan kaosku, lengan Kyuhyun melingkar dipinggangku. Bibirnya mengecup tengkukku, terasa begitu hangat dan damai. Seandainya ingatan kalau dia bukan milikku seorang tidak menyerang otakku.

"Kenapa mandi begitu pagi?" Kyuhyun berujar dengan suara serak bangun tidurnya. "Ini bahkan baru pukul 5 pagi, Min."

Aku tersenyum, menyandarkan kepalaku kedada bidangnya. "Tubuhku terasa lengket, dan itu sangat tidak nyaman."

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Padahal aku ingin melanjutkan percintaan kita semalam." Gumamnya. Aku hanya tertawa.

"Tubuhku masih sakit, Kyuhyun-ah. Semalam kau benar-benar menghajarku habis-habisan." Aku benar. Kyuhyun selalu minta tambah begitu rasa lelah kami berkurang. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang jelas dia terlihat tengah melampiaskan kemarahannya kepadaku. Aku tersenyum getir mengingat semuanya.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mencium pipiku. "Kau terlihat gemuk akhir-akhir ini, Min."

Aku mengerucut sebal. Aku benci kata gemuk.

"Baiklah, kau hanya sedikit berisi." Ralat Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia melihat wajah kesalku. "Akhir pekan nanti, aku ingin berdua saja denganmu."

"Benarkah?" aku hampir saja berseru girang. "Bagaimana dengan Henry?"

"Sepertinya dia punya janji dengan temannya." Kudengar suara Kyuhyun berubah sendu. Atau aku yang salah dengar? "Kita bisa menghabiskan seharian untuk bercinta." Kyuhyun berbisik nakal. Aku hanya bisa memukul pelan lengannya yang melingkar diperutku.

"Mandilah. Kau bau." Ucapku jujur. Bau khas percintaan kami masih melekat ditubuh Kyuhyun, dan itu kembali membuat perutku mual. Sial. Aku melepas kasar pelukan Kyuhyun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Kembali aku memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku.

Kali ini hanya cairan bening yang keluar. Ku lihat Kyuhyun hanya berdiri didepan pintu. Apa dia tidak ingin membantuku sama sekali? Setidaknya ia bisa memijat pelan tengkukku.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya begitu aku selesai membersihkan muntahanku.

Aku hanya diam dan memilih untuk berbaring dikasur. Kepalaku pusing dan tubuhku terasa begitu lemas. Batinku menjerit ketika tau Kyuhyun hanya menjadi penonton ketika aku sakit seperti ini. Sekarang aku ragu, apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku?

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Lirihku.

Kudengar Kyuhyun berjala menuju kamar mandi dan pintu tertutup dengan keras. Bersamaan dengan itu, air mataku mengalir turun. Aku mencengkram dadaku yang terasa sesak. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menghampiriku. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali tidur. Kututupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Berharap ketika bangun nanti aku sudah lebih baik lagi.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Min, kau terlihat pucat." Siwon meraba dahiku. Wajahnya benar-benar khawatir. Seandainya aku melihat kekhawatiran seperti ini diwajah Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Aku menghembuskan nafas cepat dan menghirupnya sepelan mungkin. Berusaha mengurangi sesak yang kurasa.

Aku tersenyum. "Gwaenchana. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

Siwon menggenggam panik tanganku, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang berada didekatku juga terlihat panik. Saat ini kami berada dikelas. Aku melewatkan sarapan. Perutku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Kau bahkan melewatkan sarapanmu." Eunhyuk menatap cemas kearahku. Aku kembali tersenyum, kali ini benar-benar tulus. Setidaknya, aku masih punya teman-teman yang perhatian padaku.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan. Sepertinya magh ku kambuh." Jawabku. Aku jujur akan hal itu, dulu aku punya penyakit magh. Tapi berkat Yesung hyung, magh ku tidak pernah kambuh lagi. Ia memberikan obat berbentuk cairan padaku –Yesung hyung Dokter yang hebat. Tapi sepertinya pagi ini penyakit sialan itu kambuh lagi.

"Kalau begitu biar kubelikan kau roti." Putus Siwon. "Kau harus memakan sesuatu, Min." Lanjutnya ketika aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, Siwon-ah. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin makan." Erangku.

"Aku punya roti." Ryeowook memotong percakapan kami. Ia bergegas menarik tasnya dan mengeluarkan roti yang cukup besar. Aku rasa itu cukup dimakan oleh tiga orang.

"Kau ingin aku menghabiskan semuanya?" aku menatap ngeri roti yang bagaikan monster mengerikan itu.

"Aku tidak memaksamu menghabiskan semuanya." Ryeowook memutar bola mata jengah kurasa. Ia membukakan bungkus makanan itu, mengambil seciul roti dan menyuapkannya kemulutku. Kadang aku merasa dia adalah ibuku.

Kupaksa menelannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahku sekarang. Pasti sangat menggelikan. Suapan demi suapan terus mengalir masuk kemulutku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar ketika Siwon datang membawakan sebotol air mineral. Kapan dia pergi? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya? Ketika ia menyodorkan botol air mineral yang dibawanya, aku menggumamkan terimakasih dan meneguk isinya.

"Sudah cukup." Tolakku ketika Ryeowook bermaksud hendak menyuapkan kembali. Aku menyerahkan botol minumanku kepada Eunhyuk. Sial. Perutku kembali bergejolak. Cepat-cepat aku berlari menuju toilet kelas. Kembali kumuntahkan isi perutku. Sepertinya perutku menolak roti tadi.

"Gwaenchana?" suara panik Siwon terdengar disela suara muntahanku. Ia juga mengurut pelan punggungku. Lagi-lagi hatiku menjerit. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan hal semanis ini?

Aku membasuh mulutku dan menghidupkan keran air. Tubuhku terasa lemas dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran kali ini. Tsk, padahal beberapa bulan lagi aku harus menghadapi ujian akhir.

"Sebaiknya kau kuantar kekamar." Siwon membantuku berjalan. "Aku akan menyuruh Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook membuatkan izin untukmu."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Ketika keluar dari toilet, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menghampiri kami dengan raut khawatir. Siwon menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka dan keduanya mengangguk setuju. Begitu melewati pintu, kami berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun dan Henry. Mereka berangkulan begitu mesra, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk larut dalam rasa sakit. Tubuhku benar-benar lemas sekarang.

Kudengar Henry melontarkan kata-kata sinis tentang aku yang pura-pura sakit hanya untuk mengambil perhatian Siwon. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin segera sampai dikamar. Sepertinya karena aku tidak sanggup untuk berjalan dan menggerakkan kakiku, Siwon menggendong tubuhku ala bridal. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelahnya, karena kegelapanlah yang menemaniku.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Menemukan Siwon yang tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang sembari menatap khawatir kearahku. Kepalaku terasa sakit ketika aku mencoba untuk duduk, dengan sigap Siwon segera membantuku.

"Ini sudah jam berapa?" tanyaku serak. Perutku kosong dan aku sangat lapar.

"Jam 3 sore, Min."

Ah, pantas saja aku kelaparan. "Kau sedari tadi disini?" Siwon hanya mengangguk. Ternyata aku cukup lama tertidur. "Aku lapar." Keluhku."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Siwon meraih piring diatas nakas. Nasi goreng seafood. Sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Aku menyendoknya, mengunyah, lalu menelan. Bersyukur perutku tidak menolak ketika kuisi makanan. Mungkin karena terlalu lapar, aku melupakan cara makan pelan-pelanku yang biasanya. Kudengar Siwon hanya terkekeh. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Begitu perutku kenyang, aku baru sadar, Siwon sudah sejak tadi disini. Apa Kyuhyun tau? Bagaimana jika dia marah lagi? Mataku melirik Siwon dengan panik. Semoga saja Kyuhyun belum pulang.

"Kita ke Dokter, Min." Ucapan Siwon menghentikan aksi panikku. Hey, aku tidak butuh Dokter. Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Kali ini kau tidak boleh menolak."

Aku melengos. Dengan pasrah, aku membiarkan Siwon membantuku berkemas. Kami berdua berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan yang tak jauh dari asrama kami. Tubuhku tidak selemas tadi, sehingga Siwon tidak perlu menempel padaku.

Begitu sampai diruang kesehatan, aku menyuruh Siwon menunggu diluar. Aku tidak suka ada yang menemani ketika bertemu Dokter. Memasuki ruangan serba putih itu, hidungku mencium bau obat-obatan. Kutemukan Dokter Jung disana, ia tersenyum ramah.

"Silahkan duduk, Sungmin... Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dokter Jung sudah mengenalku sejak aku masuk asrama ini. Mungkin Tuan Cho juga menitipkanku padanya. Mengingat tubuhku ini pernah menjadi bahan uji coba berkali-kali. Hidupku benar-benar miris bukan?

"Sonsaengnim." Aku berujar ragu. "Tadi pagi aku merasa mual. Kepalaku juga pusing, lalu tubuhku begitu lemas." Keluhku. Dokter Jung tersenyum. Ia menyuruhku tidur diranjang yang sudah dilengkapi alat-alat canggih. Aku pernah mempraktekkan benda ini sekali. Tubuh kita bisa dilihat isinya melalui alat ini.

Cukup lama Dokter Jung membiarkanku berbaring. Aku bisa melihat bentuk tubuhku dimonitor. Sedikit bergidik juga ketika organ dalamku terpampang jelas disana. Ketika pandanganku turun keperut, aku melotot kaget. Segumpal darah terlihat disana.

"Sonsaengnim..." aku menatap takut kearah Dokter Jung. Apa itu tumor?

Dokter Jung memijat pelan keningnya. "Sungmin... aku tidak yakin akan hal ini tapi... ada janin diperutmu. Dan dia baru berusia 1 bulan."

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

Yooowhhhh saya muncul lagi, Mohon maaf, mungkin saya update FF nggak bisa kilat kaya dulu lagi... akhir2 ini mood saya memburuk hahahaha...

Untuk FF ini saya akan memberikan masing-masing jawaban untuk readers yang udah review^^

* * *

**Jawaban review Chapter 1**

**Aegyeo789**** :** masalah Kyuhyun menderita ntas pasti ada waktunya^^ karena saya nggak akan bikin cerita dimana hanya 1 tokoh yang tersiksa.. Zhoumi udah munculkan di chapter ini..

**ryesungminkyu18**** : ** kenapa KyuRy? Soalnya slight KyuWook, KyuHyuk dan KyuBum udah banyak yang make, dan saya nggak rela nulis adegan Kissing Kyuhyun dengan peran yeoja -_- bikin ama Henry aja saya harus gigit Sungjin #SalahFokus

**Ajoyers : **Haha, benarkah gaya bahasa saya kaya novel terjemahan? Iya, saya lagi usahain post disini, semoga Admin FFN nggak numpang lewat disini =,=

** .1**** : ** ini udah lanjut^^

**NR : ** saya juga nyesek pas nulis adegan dikamar itu #LapIngusKeBuluCacao tungguin aja yah, apakah Kyuhyun beneran suka Sungmin apa nggak^^

**Chikyumin : ** samaaa saya juga nyesek #Ehh benarkah? Kalo gitu saya akan mengurangi desahan mereka

** : **Jiaaahhhh Krisis FF -_- iya sih, diFFN FF Kyumin udah jarang banget.

**5351 : ** kenapa milih Henry? Karena Ryeowook ama Eunhyuk nolak =,=

**KyuMin1307**** : **iya, tau gitu saya nikahin Ming dari kemaren biar dia bisa hamil anak saya o.o Typomu parah nduk #Puk2 KyuRy bukan KyuWook :* konfliknya berat? Hahaha yang penting nggak seberat Shindong sonsaengnim #DiGeplak

**Zen Liu**** :** Hahaha iya karena banyak yang suka Won jadi pihak ketiga, makanya saya munculin dia :v biar lawan Kyu lebih berat lagi #Smirk

**ajeng kumala : ** iya terima kasih^^

**anakyumin : ** saya juga nggak tau kenapa ini bisa nyesek #Srooootttt ayo kita kawinin Henry ama Zhoumi #BakarMenyan (?)

**Yefah**** : **iya au lagi tertarik sama dunia masa depan... kkk

**Kim Yong Neul**** : **Mari kita lihat kedepannya, apakah Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin atau tidak

**henlicopter**** :** mereka nggak anuan, Cuma sekedar Kissing aja kok... padahal aku mau loh grepe2 Kyuhyun #DiCereSungjin

**minnievil9ny tha : ** iya, terimakasih^^ saya akan terus berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi dan readers semakin nyaman dengan tulisan saya...

**Shin neul ra : **Nc yang biasa yah... kkk akan diusahakan agar nggak datar, ntar aku letakin peyut ndut Cungmin disana #DiinjekMingie

**Rye Kim**** :** #Puk2Cucu aku juga nggak suka sebenernya Cu, Henry juga protes karena dipasangkan dengan Kyuhyun, tapi yaaahhh begitulah, kalo aku yang jadi pasangan Kyuhyun ntar Sungjin ngasih talak :3 Nc nya yang kemaren yah? Huahahahaha

**imAlfera**** : ** kalo slight KyuWook udah biasaaaa... Henry kayanya keren noh sekali-sekali :v :v Kyu menderita? Udah kan tuh? Dia panas dingin liat SiMin mesra2an di meja makan.

**Sissy : **Suka NC yang ini yah? Ahh okeehhh... Henry nggak jahat, itu tuntutan skenario :3 siapa sih yang bikin naskah, tega amat bikin uri mochi jadi antagonis gitu #AsahSamuray

**JoyELF**** : ** Mutan kan lucuuuuu apalagi kalo Sungmin jadi Mutan kaya di Kitty2 baby... kkk aku juga maunya Sungmin sama aku #DiGeplakKyu

**HimeMin : ** nado annyeooooong #Ikutan treak pake Toa. Masalah perasaan Kyu ntar juga bakal terungkap, tungguin aja ndeeee :*

**Princess JOYELF137**** : ** mak lu nggak usah treak sekeras itu nape :o #Toyor iye, lagi pngen bikin Sungmin pov gw biar lebih brasaaa... hahaha makanya sering intipin gw NC ama Sungmin biar lu bisa bikin NC yang kaya gini #AjaranSesat

**liyahseull**** : ** hihihi UKEyyy Cuyung... terimakasih atas saranmu^^ sangat bermanfaat... kkk

**Lee'90 AR'Kim**** : **#HugBack iya saya udah liat, gomawo nde^^ masalah NC kalo yadong saya lagi kumat saya bakal bikin fulgar kaya yang biasa hahaha

**rinatya12kmsyjs**** : **Apaan woy woy woy? #Sentil iye kagak papeee hahahaha

**teukiangle**** :** iya, aku harap untuk kedepannya FFN mulai damai...

**farahauliaputri21**** :** kenapa ada Henry? Karena ada Zhoumi :3

**wullancholee**** :** padahalkan bagusnya Ming jadi kekasih aku :o #DiSentilCho

**winecoup137**** : ** haha Sungmin disini pemaaf banget yah #PeyukEratSungmin

**melsparkyu**** : ** iya, aku pas nulisnya juga nggak tega, hahaha semoga aja ntar Kyuhyun sadar kalo Sungmin itu miliknya dan Henry milik Zhoumi #NahLoh

**kyumin pu**** :** hahaha padahal Mochi sosok yang polos yah aslinya #Puk2Mochi

**Gyumina**** : ** KyuRy Cuma Kissing pas dikamar, nggak sampe NC-an hahaha aku nggak tega kalo bikin Sungmin mergokin mereka pas lagi NC-an...

**Chu : ** iya, ini mirip Harry Potter asramanya^^ saya Yeoja kok :D

**cindymegautari**** : ** udah di next^^

**mingstares : ** karena kemaren2 admin FFN lagi PMS, sekarang kalo FFN aman2 aja saya bakal tetap post disini kok^^ banyak desahan yah? Haha okeh ntar diusahain kalo yadong lagi kumat o.O

**RithaGaemGyu137**** : ** #HugRitaUn uljima un,, uljimaaa... ntar aku bikin scan Kyu mesra2an ama aku deh biar nggak nyesek lagi, nde #WajahPrihatin kenapa bisa trauma un?

**TifyTiffanyLee**** : ** karena banyak yang susah akses WP sama FB kemungkinan besar selagi FFN baik2 aja saya bakal post disini^^ hooh ini genre hurt... kita liat aja ya, apakah Ming bisa berpaling ke Siwon hahaha nggak ding, ntar jadinya FF Simin :3 gimana kalo Kyu nggak sadar2 #Ditabok

**LittleMing137** : Iya, sebisa mungkin saya bikin NC dimana Readers ikut menghayati #Ehh

**kyumin joyer ChoLee**** : ** kilat lagi nyangkut di tower... kkk

**kim hyun nie**** : ** kita liat ntar aja yah, Kyu beneran suka Ming atau nggak^^

**Sitapumpkinelf**** : ** udah bakpau =,=

**gyumin4ever**** : **haha ayo kita doa bareng, semoga KyuRy cepet putus

**Mirai Cho : **nggak bakal seberat Shindong sonsaeng kok... kkk iya aku bikin karakter Mochi nggak jauh dari aslinya

**ShinJiWoo920202**** : **iya aku sekarang lagi belajar bikin NC yang nembus (?) masalah meja makan itu memang kaya meja makan di Harry Potter. Meja panjang gitu...

** .9026**** : ** iya Eomma... makasih yeh sarannya sangat membantu #PoppoEomma

** : **Haha iya ini udah dilanjut^^

**Ria : ** masalah hubungan KyuMin diketahui Appa nya atau tidak ntar bakal kejawab seiring berjalannya chapter :D soal Siwon udah kelihatankan dia bikin Kyu cemburu tanpa dia sadari... kkk

**Guest : **Bukan saya cewek -_- kenapa sampe kepikiran saya cowok :D

**anieJOYer**** : **Ini udah next^^

**imKM1004**** : ** hahaha tahun 2137 sih ya... wkwkwk Kyu cinta apa nggak ama Mochi ntar bakal kejawab seiring dengan berjalannya chapter

**kyuminsaranghae : ** iya, banyak yang minta post di FFn... kkk ntar seiring berjalannya chapter semua pertanyaanmu bakal terjawab :D

**Kanaya : **but my story always happy ending :D

**sandrimayy88**** : **haha Sungmin tadinya mank manusia golongan bawah, tapi karena diangkat jadi anak ama KangTeuk, makanya dia naik kasta... NC nya kaya gini aja yah? Okeeeyyy

** : ** dan akhirnya ntar Kyuhyun milih aku #DitendangMing

**reiasia95**** : ** #TakutLiatCapsLock hooohh nde nde gomawo #NgumpetDiBalikSungjin

**Petalstephee137**** : **Review teraneh yang pernah saya dapat -_-

**Fariny : **Ini udah lanjutkan^^

**Harukahzy : ** iya terimakasih^^

**astia morichan**** : ** tuh, udah lanjutkan?

**Emilykyu**** : ** karena saya pecinta real couple, tentu saja jika ada Siwon maka Kibum juga ada, dan di Chapter 2 ini saya udah munculin Kibum :D

**Cho MeiHwa**** : **Karena Sungmin yang minta, dia nggak mau dapet peran kaya Kyu -_- maunya Kyu? Aku juga nggak tau #DiSentil wkwkwkwk

**mandakyumin**** :** Nc yang kemaren yah? Hahaha ntar kalo Yadongku lagi kumat yeh -_-

* * *

Terimakasih untuk yang udah review di Chapter 1... jangan bosan untuk mereview^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Still Believe in Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Genre : Romance / Hurt/Comfort**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, Boys love, M-Preg.**_

_**Slight KyuRy. Yang nggak suka adegan KyuRy saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca atau skip**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Saya rasa semua sudah paham akan artinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Dalam FF ini KyuMin milik saya, dikehidupan asli mereka mungkin milik banyak orang dan milik diri mereka sendiri. Tapi FF ini murni hasil pemikiran saya.**_

_**Dan Sungjin adalah suami saya #Uhuk**_

_**Bashing, Flame, plagiat? Bukan disini tempatnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Silahkan duduk, Sungmin... Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dokter Jung sudah mengenalku sejak aku masuk asrama ini. Mungkin Tuan Cho juga menitipkanku padanya. Mengingat tubuhku ini pernah menjadi bahan uji coba berkali-kali. Hidupku benar-benar miris bukan?

"Sonsaengnim." Aku berujar ragu. "Tadi pagi aku merasa mual. Kepalaku juga pusing, lalu tubuhku begitu lemas." Keluhku. Dokter Jung tersenyum. Ia menyuruhku tidur diranjang yang sudah dilengkapi alat-alat canggih. Aku pernah mempraktekkan benda ini sekali. Tubuh kita bisa dilihat isinya melalui alat ini.

Cukup lama Dokter Jung membiarkanku berbaring. Aku bisa melihat bentuk tubuhku dimonitor. Sedikit bergidik juga ketika organ dalamku terpampang jelas disana. Ketika pandanganku turun keperut, aku melotot kaget. Segumpal darah terlihat disana.

"Sonsaengnim..." aku menatap takut kearah Dokter Jung. Apa itu tumor?

Dokter Jung memijat pelan keningnya. "Sungmin... aku tidak yakin akan hal ini tapi... ada janin diperutmu. Dan dia baru berusia 1 bulan."

* * *

_._

_._

**Chapter 3**

.

.

* * *

Aku menatap Dokter Jung. Janin? Yang benar saja? Bagaimana mungkin? Aku pria. Meski pada zaman ini pria hamil bukan mustahil lagi, tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan operasi penambahan rahim. Kutatap Dokter Jung, tidak ada candaan, raut wajahnya terlihat serius. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku ketakutan.

"Sonsaengnim... jangan... membohongiku."

Dokter Jung menarik nafas sejenak. Ia menepuk bahuku. "Aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi, Min. Tapi itu benar-benar janin dan dia hidup didalam perutmu." Oh ya tuhan, aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Aku ingin mempercayai akan hal ini, tapi aku rasa semua benar-benar mustahil. Aku tidak punya sel telur yang bisa dibuahi dan aku tidak punya rahim ditubuhku. Lalu dimana makhluk itu hidup? Apakah Tuhan masih ingin mengujiku?

"Katakan kau tengah membohongiku, sonsaengnim." Suaraku mulai meninggi. "Aku pria, dan aku tidak punya rahim." Kepalaku serasa mau pecah, belum habis satu masalah, yang lainpun bermunculan. Aku lelah, benar-benar lelah. Aku ingin hidup tenang.

"Kita kelaboratorium. Aku akan menemui Dokter yang menanganimu dulu, Min." Dokter Jung memegang erat kedua bahuku, menatap manik foxyku dengan raut sendu.

Aku meremas ujung kaos yang kupakai. Dadaku terasa sesak, kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu saja ditimpa masalah? Kenapa aku tidak pernah hidup damai? Janin ini? Bagaimana mungkin?

Tidak, aku tidak benci jika dia memang benar-benar ada didalam tubuhku. Hanya saja, aku tidak punya rahim sebagai tempat janinku. Ini terlalu aneh, aku mulai membenci hidupku yang selalu dipenuhi masalah. Tapi tunggu dulu, kelaboratorium dan menemui Dokter yang menanganiku?

Tidak.

Aku tidak ingin ada yang tau perihal kehamilanku ini. Ini masih sangat aneh bagiku. Aku belum siap untuk memberitahu siapapun termasuk Yesung hyung. Dengan panik aku mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Dokter Jung. Kurasakan nafasku mulai sesak dan mataku terasa panas.

"Sonsaengnim." Aku menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku mohon, tolong rahasiakan semua ini."

"Tapi, Min... bagaimana jika ini berbahaya dan..."

"Jebal." Aku beralih melepaskan cengkramanku, berdiri dan membungkuk penuh dihadapannya. "Kau pasti tau betapa beratnya aku menerima semua ini... aku mohon Jung sonsaengnim, jangan beritahu siapapun juga." Pintaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Min..."

"Jebal sonsaengnim... jebaaall..."

Kurasakan rengkuhan hangat dibahuku, Dokter muda itu tengah memeluk erat tubuhku. Hangat. Aku seolah merasakan pelukan Yesung hyung. Kucengkram erat kemeja belakangnya, aku butuh seseorang untuk berbagi. Aku takut... sangat takut...

Meski aku tau mungkin ini sangat berbahaya, tapi yang paling kutakutkan adalah, bagaimana jika mereka menyuruhku untuk menggugurkannya? itu mungkin saja bukan? Terlebih Yesung hyung, dia akan melakukan apa saja asal aku selamat.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat, kau harus kontrol padaku setiap minggu." Putus Dokter Jung. Dia mengusap pelan punggungku. Aku hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang dia menyeretku menemui Yesung hyung. "Katakan siapa Ayah dari janinmu ini, Min."

Tubuhku menegang. Dengan panik aku menggelengkan kepalaku berkali-kali. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun-lah Ayah dari janin yang aku kandung. Siapapun tau kalau Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Henry. Jika aku mengatakannya, sudah pasti Dokter Jung menganggap aku ini pembohong.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya." Lirihku. Kurasakan Dokter Jung mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuhku.

Biarkan seperti ini dulu, setidaknya separuh dari Kyuhyun berada didalam tubuhku. Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Kyuhyun, aku masih bisa memiliki anak ini bukan?

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Aku kembali kekamar diantar oleh Siwon. Ketika dia bertanya, aku hanya menjawab magh ku kambuh, aku juga sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Dokter Jung. Selagi kandunganku ini terlihat normal, dia tidak akan memberitahukan pada siapapun. Yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini aku hanya merasakan mual, dan menurut Dokter Jung itu hal yang wajar.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku dikasur. Kyuhyun sepertinya belum pulang. Kuusap pelan perutku, ada getar bahagia didada ini. Disini, didalam perut ini. Buah cintaku dan Kyuhyun hidup. Aku berharap dia akan tetap sehat. Setidaknya aku masih punya dia.

Ketika aku berniat untuk memejamkan mata, pintu kamar terbuka. Disana Kyuhyun muncul bersama Henry serta dua teman lainnya Changmin dan Minho. Ah, ada Kibum juga menyusul dibelakang mereka. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak melihat Henry menggandeng Kyuhyun dengan mesra.

Perih. Ini sangat perih. Namun aku tetap harus tersenyum bukan? Aku harus tetap memasang tampang semua baik-baik saja. Jujur, kadang aku lelah dengan sikapku yang lemah jika itu menyangkut tentang Kyuhyun. Ku lihat Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearahku, cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan tangan dari perut.

"Kyuhyun-ah... kau baru pulang?" sapaku sekedar berbasa basi.

"Hmm..." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan gumaman pelan. Ia melemparkan tasnya keatas meja dan beralih duduk dikasurnya sendiri. Aku baru saja hendak bangun dari posisi tiduran ketika kulihat Henry duduk disebelahnya dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan manja.

Kyuhyun-ah... bukankah kau adalah milikku ketika dikamar? Kenapa sekarang Henry juga memilikimu? Beginikah rasanya menjadi yang kedua? Terlalu menyakitkan Kyuhyun-ah, pernahkah kau merasakan bagaimana sakitnya jika berada diposisiku?

"Oh, Sungmin-ssi. Kau tadi sakit bukan? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Changmin, sahabat Kyuhyun paling tinggi bertanya padaku. Dia cukup ramah, beberapa kali dia pernah menyapaku ketika kami tidak sengaja berpapasan dijalan.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Hanya magh." Jawabku lirih. Melihat Kyuhyun berangkulan mesra dengan Henry benar-benar membuat hati ini sakit. Aku berdiri dan memperbaiki kaosku yang sedikit tersingkap dibagian kanan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Changmin kembali bertanya. "Omo, kau punya tato dipinggul? Kau terlihat seperti Uke yang manis, Sungmin-ah."

Aku mengerjap ketika Changmin berseru. Sadar, aku segera mencengkram erat ujung kaos dibagian kanan. Menatap Changmin dengan raut khawatir dan panik. Tidak ada yang boleh melihat tatoku kecuali Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jika mereka sadar cakar phoenix itu adalah lambang orang-orang golongan bawah? Tidak. Aku tidak mau hidup terhina lagi.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" Changmin menatapku dengan raut penuh harap. Bolehkah aku mengatakan dia terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang? Dan itu membuatku semakin takut. Bahkan lututku terasa lemas.

"Dia tidak suka memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya ke orang lain."

Aku menoleh. Itu Kyuhyun yang berbicara. Sedikit perasaan lega menguar dihatiku. Dia pasti tidak ingin ada yang melihat apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya bukan?

"Kau tau banyak tentang Sungmin, eoh?" Changmin bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Ia juga menonjok pelan lengan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tipe yang banyak bicara. Dan bolehkah aku mengatakan kalau Henry sekarang terlihat begitu cemburu?

"Dia teman sekamarku, sedikit banyaknya tentu aku tau kebiasaannya."

"Jangan bilang kau tau semua tentang Sungmin."

Itu Henry, dia tengah merajuk dan itu benar-benar membuatku muak. Kyuhyun juga milikku. Apakah dia tidak sadar akan hal itu? Alih-alih mengeluarkan raut kesal, aku tetap memasang wajah ramah khasku.

"Hanya sekedar tau, dia tidak lebih dari teman sekamarku. Untuk apa aku tau semua hal tentangnya?"

Tubuhku terasa bergetar. Ini keterlaluan. Sangat keterlaluan. Tidak bisakah Kyuhyun diam saja daripada mengatakan hal itu? Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku sudah cukup sabar menahan perih ketika melihatnya bermesraan dengan Henry, tapi aku tidak mungkin sabar ketika mendengar ucapannya.

"Maaf, malam ini aku akan menginap ditempat temanku. Silahkan menikmati waktu kalian." Aku membungkuk, lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Jika berlama-lama disana, aku tidak yakin air mata ini tetap bertahan ditempatnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Aku menatap Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang tengah melakukan perang bantal. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Apakah mereka tidak pernah punya masalah? Bisakah aku mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan mereka?

"Min, kenapa kau diam saja?" Ryeowook menghentikan perangnya. Mengumpat ketika bantal yang dipegang Eunhyuk mendarat sempurna dikepalanya.

Aku tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. "Aku hanya lelah."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Apa kau lapar? Aku bisa memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Tawarnya.

Aku mengangguk, perutku benar-benar sangat lapar. Gedung asrama ini dilengkapi dapur mini jika tengah malam nanti ada siswa yang lapar. Kami juga boleh memakai robot jika malas memasak.

"Kajja!" Ryeowook menarikku agar berdiri. Sesudahnya kami membantu Eunhyuk.

Bertiga, kami berjalan menuju dapur. Aku bersyukur kami tidak melewati kamarku karena dapur berlawanan arah dengan jalan menuju kamarku. Sesampainya didapur, ada beberapa siswa disana. Mereka terlihat asik menikmati makanan masing-masing.

"Kalian tunggu disini, biar aku..."

"Aniy... kau duduk saja disini." Aku memotong ucapan Ryeowook. Kutarik dia agar duduk disebelahku. "Kau pasti lelah. Kita menggunakan jasa robot saja." Aku tersenyum lalu memanggil seorang robot. Dai perutnya kami bisa mengambil makanan apapun yang kami suka.

Usai makan, kami kembali kekamar. Sedikit bercanda lalu kami jatuh tertidur. Sepertinya pilihan untuk tidur dikamar mereka tidak salah. Untuk sesaat aku bisa melupakan Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Paginya aku kembali terserang mual. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menatapku khawatir. Ryeowook membantuku dikamar mandi, sedangkan Eunhyuk bergegas memencet tombol otomatis didinding untuk mengambil air hangat –setiap kamar dilengkapi dengan tombol otomatis yang berfungsi untuk mengambil air minum.

"Maghmu kambuh lagi?" tanya Ryeowook begitu kami kembali kekamar.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Menerima gelas yang disodorkan Eunhyuk. Terasa nyaman diperutku. Ketika merasa sedikit baikan, aku pamit kembali kekamar. Bernafas lega ketika hanya menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Selimutnya tersingkap kemana-mana. Sembari tersenyum tipis, aku memperbaiki selimutnya.

Cho Kyuhyun, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membencimu.

Aku memutuskan untuk mandi lebih awal. Ketika selesai mandi Kyuhyun telah bangun. Ia menatapku dengan penuh kerinduan. Bolehkah aku sedikit bahagia?

"Kenapa semalam tidak kembali kekamar?" tanyanya dengan suara parau nan terdengar seksi ditelingaku.

"Aku pikir teman-temanmu akan menginap."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia beralih mendekat dan memelukku dari belakang. Menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tengkukku. Mereka mengatakan aku wangi vanila. Padahal aku tidak pernah memakai parfum.

"Mereka tidak menginap."

Aku tersenyum lega. Menyandarkan tubuhku kedadanya. Ia membawaku duduk diatas kasur dengan posisi aku berada dipangkuannya.

"Apa kau masih sakit?"

Aku menggeleng. Perasaan hangat mengalir ditubuhku ketika mendengar kekhawatirannya. "Aku jauh lebih baik sekarang."

"Syukurlah." Ia menciumi tengkukku. Sepertinya calon bayiku mengerti. Ia tidak menggangguku bermesraan dengan Appa-nya. "Min..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku minta maaf, akhir pekan nanti aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Tiba-tiba Henry membatalkan rencananya. Dia ingin kami berkencan."

Tubuhku menegang. Perih. Padahal dia sudah menjanjikan hari-hari dimana hanya ada kami berdua. Tapi hanya karena Henry dia membatalkan semuanya. Kini aku semakin sadar bagaimana posisiku dihatinya. Aku tak lebih dari seorang pemuas nafsu belaka. Cho Kyuhyun apa selama ini kau hanya mempermainkanku?

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Berjalan menuju lemariku dan mengambil seragam. "Tidak apa-apa." Lagi-lagi kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibirku. Aku takut dia akan pergi jika aku salah bicara. Tapi perih ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku ingin memiliki Kyuhyun seutuhnya. Aku tidak ingin berbagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Min... aku..."

"Pergilah." Aku melemparkan senyum palsuku. "Lagipula aku juga sudah punya janji dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau pergi berkencan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Eunhyuk mengajakku pergi ke myeondong. Ada pakaian yang ingin dia beli." Jawabku berbohong. Ya Tuhan, sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku dengan semua rasa sakit ini?

"Lain kali aku akan mengganti waktu kita, aku janji, Min."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Lain kali? Lain kali itu kapan Kyuhyun-ah.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Meski aku mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau akhir pekan aku ikut dengan Eunhyuk, tapi kenyataannya adalah aku berdiam diri dikamar. Aku membatalkan janji dengan Siwon. Dia tidak marah. Melihat keadaanku yang akhir-akhir ini sering lemas, ia maklum. Aku dengar dari Eunhyuk, Siwon memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Seharian ini kuhabiskan dengan membaca buku. Aku ingin jadi Dokter yang hebat seperti Yesung hyung.

Merasa bosan, aku mengambil alat komunikasi kecilku berbentuk persegi ukuran 2 inci. Ada tombol disana. Jika aku menekannya, maka siapa yang ada dipikiranku akan mendapat panggilan dariku. Kali ini aku menghubungi Yesung hyung. Tak lama ruang kosong itu menampilkan Yesung hyung yang tengah duduk dikursi kerjanya. Dia terlihat gagah dengan jas kedokterannya. Jika diperhatikan, saat ini kami terlihat berada disatu ruangan dan duduk saling berhadapan. Padahal sesungguhnya kami berjauhan.

"Bocah nakal, kenapa baru menghubungiku?"

Aku tertawa. Yesung hyung tidak serius memarahiku. "Hyung, aku merindukanmu." Aku mulai merengek. Selain dia adalah guru di Sekolah lamaku, dia juga seorang Dokter disebuah Rumah Sakit daerah Gang Nam, Yesung hyung hanya mengajar 3 kali seminggu. Tapi karena aku sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri, ia sering mengunjungiku dulu. Berkat dialah aku berhasil keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Ia tersenyum hangat. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau terlihat kurus, Minnie-ya. Kau makan dengan baikkan?"

Aku kembali mengangguk. Memang benar akhir-akhir ini aku semakin kurus. Beratku turun 3 kilo. Kata Jung sonsaengnim itu adalah efek kehamilan pertama. Ia menyuruhku meminum susu ibu hamil. Dia membelikannya untukku. Susu itu tersimpan rapi didalam lemariku. Kotaknya telah kubuang, yang tertinggal hanya plastik pembungkus, sekedar berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat ada yang memeriksa lemariku.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang makan, hyung. Tapi Jung sonsaengnim sudah memberikan obat padaku." Potongku cepat ketika kulihat hyung cerewet ku itu hendak melakukan protes. "Hyung, kapan kau akan mengunjungiku?"

Kulihat Yesung hyung tertawa, aischh dia terlihat begitu tampan. Aku semakin bernafsu mengenalkannya pada Ryeowook.

"Kau benar-benar sangat merindukanku ya, Min?"

Aku mengangguk. Mengerucutkan bibir sembari meninju-ninju kecil bantal yang sedari tadi berada di pelukanku. Aku memang sangat merindukan Yesung hyung. Mungkin karena hampir seluruh hidupku sudah bersamanya.

"Nanti aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat." Lanjut Yesung hyung. "Aku akan mengabarimu."

Aku tersenyum. Obrolan kami terus berlanjut, kalau aku tidak salah menghitung tiga jam lebih aku gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Yesung hyung. Terputus hanya karena Yesung hyung dipanggil seseorang. Aku tidak tau siapa itu, tapi dia mengatakan itu pasiennya.

Bosan karena tidak ada kerjaan, aku memilih duduk berdiri di balkon kamar. Menatap dedaunan yang berguguran ditiup angin. Dingin, tapi aku tetap bertahan diposisiku. Baru pukul 4 sore, aku bahkan tidak mengira waktu akan secepat ini berlalu. Senyuman terukir dibibirku, balkon ini menghadap ketaman. Dari sini aku bisa melihat pephonan dan bunga-bunga yang ditanam begitu rapi. Taman sepi, tidak ada satu siswapun disana. Mungkin karena akhir pekan, hampir semua memutuskan untuk libur. Bahkan ketika sarapan dan makan siang hanya ada beberapa orang yang hadir.

Aku masih asik memandang daun maple ketika sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar diperutku. Seandainya aku tidak hafal bau sosok ini, mungkin aku akan menjerit histeris.

"Kenapa berdiri disini? Kau bisa masuk angin." Suara beratnya menyapu gendang telingaku. Hangat. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku kedadanya.

"Kenapa pulang begitu cepat?" bukannya menjawab, aku malah mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Ini cukup membuatku heran. Pukul 4 sore Kyuhyun sudah pulang. Padahal biasanya jika siswa Super Junior keluar di akhir pekan mereka akan pulang pukul 9 malam.

"Aku bosan. Kau sendiri, katanya ingin ikut Eunhyuk."

Aku menyamankan tubuhku dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Saat itulah aku sadar tangan Kyuhyun mengusap perutku dengan lembut. Benar-benar nyaman. Kadang aku heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang cuek, namun sesekali ia akan perhatian padaku. Seolah ia memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Aku malas keluar." Jawabku jujur.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhku. Dengan gerakan pelan ia mengusap pipiku. Matanya begitu teduh dan lembut. Ya Tuhan, aku semakin mencintainya. Benar-benar mencintainya. Bolehkah aku memiliki ciptaanmu ini seutuhnya tanpa berbagi pada siapapun? Melihat tatapan teduhnya ini membuatku lupa akan rasa sakitku selama ini.

"Ayo masuk. Kau pasti kedinginan."

Tanpa menolak, aku membiarkan Kyuhyun menuntunku kedalam kamar. Ia duduk diatas kasurnya sedangkan aku duduk menyamping dipangkuannya. Kami terlihat begitu romantis bukan?

"Kau tau, Min. Memelukmu benar-benar membuatku nyaman." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhku, menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leherku.

"Eumh... benarkah?" sial, nafas hangat Kyuhyun yang menyapu kulit leher membuatku susah berpikir. Aku hanya balas memeluk erat tubuhnya. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Atau biarkan kami terdampar di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Hanya ada aku dan dia.

"Hmm..." Kyuhyun menggumam. Kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh leherku.

"Apa Henry juga sudah pulang?" entah aku yang salah atau bagaimana, tapi kurasakan pelukan Kyuhyun menguat. "Kau pergi bersamanya bukan?"

"Dia bersama temannya."

Aku mengangguk. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menjelajahi leherku dengan bibirnya. Ketika ia menghisap kuat kulit leherku, aku hanya bisa mendesah tertahan. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa menolak semua perlakuan Kyuhyun padaku.

"Kyuhyun-ah... bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanyaku ragu. Sejujurnya aku ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini. Aku takut setelah ini dia akan meninggalkanku dan dia akan menjadi milik Henry seutuhnya. Aku takut kehilangan Kyuhyun. Aku terlalu mencintainya.

"Tanyakan saja." Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari leherku. Obsidiannya menatap teduh foxy eyes milikku. Aku memejamkan mata ketika Kyuhyun mengecup lama keningku. Disaat seperti ini aku benar-benar merasa bahagia. Apakah aku jahat karena telah membohongi Henry? Biar bagaimanapun juga, Henry adalah kekasih sah Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin kau berkata jujur." Aku menarik nafas, kuberanikan menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Aku meringis ketika pelukan Kyuhyun mengendur. Lelaki dihadapanku ini memalingkan wajahnya. Cukup lama kami berdiam ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Aku tidak tau." Kurasakan jantungku berdenyut nyeri. "Hanya saja, jika bersamamu aku merasa begitu nyaman."

Tanpa kusadari air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi ini sangat menyakitkan. Kalau dia tidak mencintaiku, apa artinya pergumulan panas kami diranjang selama ini? Apa dia hanya melampiaskan nafsunya saja padaku? Apa aku hanya pelarian? Cepat-cepat aku menghapus kasar air mataku. Aku benci terlihat lemah, tapi emosi ini benar-benar tidak bisa dikontrol.

"Min... maafkan aku." Kyuhyun membawaku kedalam pelukan hangat. Ketika itu juga aku kembali menangis, menumpahkan semua sesak yang ada.

Aku menangis karena selama ini aku sadar Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencintaiku, aku sadar, tapi dengan egois aku berusaha menepis pikiran itu. Aku menangis karena sekarang aku mengandung anaknya tanpa berkeinginan memberitahu padanya. Aku menangis karena aku bahkan hanya bisa memilikinya untuk sesaat, bukan untuk selamanya. Dia begitu sulit untuk ku jangkau. Jurang yang memisahkan kami terlalu lebar dan dalam. Jika aku memaksa untuk meraihnya, aku hanya akan mendapatkan hal yang sia-sia.

Ini begitu menyakitkan. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini, tapi aku takut hidup tanpanya. Aku tau aku bodoh karena mau menjadi simpanannya. Aku bodoh karena aku sadar Kyuhyun hanya menginginkan tubuhku, bukan aku. Dia sudah mempunyai Henry yang terlihat begitu sempurna, tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah mendapat secuil cinta dari Kyuhyun. Perasaan nyaman ketika berada didekatku itu mungkin hanya karena hubungan kami yang sangat intim selama ini.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu saja menjatuhkan aku kedalam lubang yang dalam. Ini menyakitkan, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari masalalu ku. Aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya. Tapi aku sadar, aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Aku hanyalah parasit diantara Kyuhyun dan Henry. Aku hanyalah seseorang yang datang dikehidupan mereka lalu dengan egoisnya aku memecah belah mereka.

Sore itu aku habiskan dengan menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Biarlah, yang penting aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Aku tau aku egois, tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Cintaku begitu besar padanya. Cinta itu jualah yang membuatku terlihat lemah tak berdaya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Aku terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berat. Kulihat tempat tidur Kyuhyun kosong. Bergegas aku menuju kamar mandi. Satu jam lagi Aula besar akan dibuka. Lagi-lagi aku harus menghadapi masalahku dipagi hari. Kadang aku rasanya tidak sanggup jika harus mengeluarkan isi perutku setiap pagi. Tapi ketika mengingat sosok yang tengah berada diperutku, hatiku menghangat.

Baru saja memandang cermin didepanku, wajahku memucat. Darah segar keluar dari hidungku. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi? Cepat-cepat aku membasuhnya. Apa ini juga efek kehamilanku?

Aku keluar kamar tepat jam 7. Aula besar baru saja dibuka. Masih sepi. Asrama akan ramai nanti sore karena siswa yang pulang kerumah baru akan datang sore. Aku menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka terlihat semakin mesra, hal itu membuatku iri. Ketika kuedarkan pandangan, aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun maupun Henry. Hanya ada Changmin dan Minho. Kemana Kyuhyun?

Aku tersenyum kecut. Tentu saja dia tengah bersama kekasihnya. Aku menggelengkan kepala, aku tidak ingin menangis lagi. Beruntung aku menemukan batu es diatas nakas untuk mengompres mataku sehingga tidak bengkak lagi, aku rasa batu es itu Kyuhyun yang menyediakannya. Secuil perhatian kecilnya itu membuat aku semakin takut kehilangannya.

"Min, kau tau..." Eunhyuk menyenggol sikuku. Hampir saja roti dalam genggamanku terjatuh. "Kyuhyun kemarin tidak pergi bersama Henry."

Aku menoleh. "Kau tau darimana?"

"Kami bertemu dengannya ditaman hiburan. Benarkan, sayang." Sahabat cereweku itu meminta persetujuan Dongahe dan dijawab oleh anggukan penuh semangat oleh Donghae. Aku ingat, mereka berdua hoby bergosip. "Dia pergi bersama Changmin. Dan kau tau... beberapa menit sebelumnya kami bertemu dengan Henry, dia pergi bersama Zhoumi. Lucu bukan?"

Aku terdiam. Kyuhyun pergi bersama Changmin, dan Henry pergi bersama Zhoumi? Bukankah Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau dia pergi bersama Henry?

"Ketika bertemu, Changmin menanyakanmu." Eunhyuk sedikit berbisik. "Sepertinya dia menaruh rasa padamu. Aku mengatakan kau sendirian di asrama, tidak mau ikut. Lalu Kyuhyun mengajak Changmin pergi, sepertinya mereka terburu-buru."

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul. Jadi Kyuhyun tau kalau aku sendirian di Asrama? Apa karena hal itu dia bergegas pulang? Aku menggigit bibir, aku semakin bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Min..."

Aku menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak dekat ya dengan teman sekamarmu?"

Aku tersenyum menggeleng.

"Kyuhyun memang orang yang dingin." Donghae disebelah Eunhyuk ikut menimpali. "Dulu pertama kali bertemu denganku ia menatapku bagai seorang musuh. Tapi sekarang jika berpapasan dia sudah tersenyum."

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. Kyuhyun pernah seperti itu padaku.

"Dia terlihat seperti banyak masalah. Aku yakin dia tengah bertengkar dengan Henry. Tadi pagi aku melihatnya menyeret Henry keluar dari kamar. Wajahnya menyeramkan." Lanjut Eunhyuk.

Aku menghabiskan rotiku dengan cepat. Aku tidak meminum susuku, karena Jung sonsaengnim menyarankan agar aku hanya mengkonsumsi susu untuk ibu hamil, nanti aku akan membuatnya sesampai dikamar. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin ke Danau, kalau kalian tidak ada acara silahkan menyusul." Usai berkata, aku berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju danau. Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dibenakku. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Henry? Apa mereka benar-benar bertengkar?

Aku baru saja menginjak lokasi Danau ketika didepan sana kulihat Kyuhyun dan Henry tengah berpelukan. Cepat-cepat aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Menatap miris pemandangan didepanku.

Kyuhyun-ku memeluk orang lain. Sakit. Ini sangat sakit. Ia mengusap punggung Henry, berkali-kali aku melihat Henry mencium pipinya. Aku menangis. Seharusnya aku sadar, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin akan mencintaiku. Dia sudah punya seseorang, dan Henry juga terlihat begitu mencintainya. Haruskah aku pergi? Haruskah aku meninggalkan cintaku? Perlahan aku mengusap perutku. Dia baru berusia satu bulan. Aku ingin Kyuhyun mendampingiku ketika darah daging kami melihat dunia untuk pertama kalinya.

Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil. Selamanya Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah dapat aku rengkuh. Selamanya aku hanya pelampiasan bagi Kyuhyun. Aku bodoh karena terlalu berharap, padahal selama ini jangankan menjangkau hatinya, menjangkau bayangannya pun aku tidak bisa. Semakin aku berusaha, kenyataan itu semakin nyata.

Cho Kyuhyun, mengapa mencintaimu begitu menyakitkan?

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

Allooowww cemua ._.

Maaf saya nggak bisa bales ripiu sekarang, tapi ripiu dari kalian semua saya baca kok^^ terimakasih udah mau memberi semangat pada FF ini... kkk

Soal masalalu Sungmin saya nggak bakal kasih plesbeknya, tapi saya akan menulis kisahnya hanya dari pikiran-pikiran Sungmin... kalo saya kasih plesbek ntar yang ada semua bosen karena nggak ada KyuMin momentnya, lagipula masalalu Sungmin sudah saya singgung sedikit demi sedikit ditiap chapter... yang jeli pasti tau... muehehehehe...

Jangan marahi Kyuhyun, nanti seiring berjalannya chapter saya akan menguak kebenaran dibalik kisah cinta mereka yang rumit^^ dan pada bagian ini mereka nggak Kissing ya, saya tekanan batin nulis yang chap 1 jadi disini saya Cuma bikin mereka itu pelukan dengan Henry yang nyium pipi Kyuhyun. Pipi ya, bukan Bibir -_- saya nggak mau diinjek Sungmin dan akhirnya dia melarang saya berhubungan dengan Sungjin #Ngawur

Saya nggak mau cuap2 banyak, saya juga post FF baru dengan tema Kyuhyun yang berusaha merubah Sungmin yang straight menjadi gay seperti dia. Yang berkenan silahkan mampir^^

Thanks all, jangan bosen untuk kasih ripiu di chapter iniiiii...

Saranghae^^

* * *

**Padang, 18 Juni 2014**

**^GaemGyu137^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Still Believe in Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Genre : Romance / Hurt/Comfort**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, Boys love, M-Preg.**_

_**Slight KyuRy. Yang nggak suka adegan KyuRy saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca atau skip**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Saya rasa semua sudah paham akan artinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Dalam FF ini KyuMin milik saya, dikehidupan asli mereka mungkin milik banyak orang dan milik diri mereka sendiri. Tapi FF ini murni hasil pemikiran saya.**_

_**Dan Sungjin adalah suami saya #Uhuk**_

_**Bashing, Flame, plagiat? Bukan disini tempatnya.**_

_._

_._

* * *

Aku baru saja menginjak lokasi Danau ketika didepan sana kulihat Kyuhyun dan Henry tengah berpelukan. Cepat-cepat aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Menatap miris pemandangan didepanku.

Kyuhyun-ku memeluk orang lain. Sakit. Ini sangat sakit. Ia mengusap punggung Henry, berkali-kali aku melihat Henry mencium pipinya. Aku menangis. Seharusnya aku sadar, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin akan mencintaiku. Dia sudah punya seseorang, dan Henry juga terlihat begitu mencintainya. Haruskah aku pergi? Haruskah aku meninggalkan cintaku? Perlahan aku mengusap perutku. Dia baru berusia satu bulan. Aku ingin Kyuhyun mendampingiku ketika darah daging kami melihat dunia untuk pertama kalinya.

Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil. Selamanya Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah dapat aku rengkuh. Selamanya aku hanya pelampiasan bagi Kyuhyun. Aku bodoh karena terlalu berharap, padahal selama ini jangankan menjangkau hatinya, menjangkau bayangannya pun aku tidak bisa. Semakin aku berusaha, kenyataan itu semakin nyata.

Cho Kyuhyun, mengapa mencintaimu begitu menyakitkan?

* * *

_._

_._

**Chapter 4**

.

.

* * *

"Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau terlihat pucat?"

Aku tersenyum kearah Ryeowook. Kami baru bertemu di Aula besar pagi ini. Dari semalam aku memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal dan bangun juga lebih awal dari Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tau bagaimana dia sekarang, aku menghindarinya sejak kejadian pagi kemarin. Yang jelas, aku butuh menenangkan diri. Aku ragu untuk meneruskan hubungan kami, tapi mengingat ketika aku harus berhenti, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup. Dan aku sangat membenci sifat plin plan ku ini. Mengambil keputusan adalah hal yang menyulitkan bagiku. Meski aku berkata tidak, tapi hatiku menginginkannya.

"Hanya sedikit pusing," jawabku. Sesungguhnya aku juga merasakan perubahan tubuhku pagi ini. Kepalaku berat, aku mengalami mual lebih sering dari biasanya dan darah itu tidak berhenti mengalir tadi pagi dari hidungku. Mungkin nanti aku akan mengunjungi Jung sonsaengnim. Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada kandunganku.

Aula besar mulai ramai, kulihat Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan bersama Changmin dan Minho. Ia tidak duduk bersama Henry, jarak mereka begitu berjauhan. Apa mereka masih ribut? Bukankah kemarin mereka sudah berpelukan? Itu artinya mereka berdamai bukan?

Aku menggelengkan kepala, itu bukan urusanku. Meski nyatanya apapun yang menyangkut diri Kyuhyun adalah urusanku.

"Selamat pagi, Min."

Aku tersenyum. Siwon duduk disebelahku dengan senyum terkembang. Kami duduk dengan posisi seperti biasa. Siwon, aku, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Pagi Siwon-ah."

"Hey, kau sakit lagi?" raut khawatir dari Siwon membuat hatiku terasa menghangat. Yeah, dia sahabatku yang sangat perhatian. Seandainya aku bisa membuka hati untuk Siwon, tapi aku tau, Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Jika aku memaksanya, bukan hanya aku yang tersakiti, tapi Siwon juga.

"Hanya sedikit pusing." Aku mengmbil semangkuk sup. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sup ini sangat enak." Aku menikmati setiap rasa yang dicecap lidahku.

"Tentu saja, para koki menggunakan rempah-rempah khusus. Tulang sapi itu juga harus direbus selama 6 jam agar kaldunya meresap."

Itu penjelasan dari Ryeowook. Dia tau banyak tentang masakan. Dari dialah aku belajar sedikit resep memasak. Nanti jika liburan aku akan mempraktekkannya bersama Eomma dirumah. Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Benarkah? Lain kali aku akan meminta Eomma membuatkannya." Aku menyeduh kuah sup, tersenyum ketika Siwon menyeka sisa kuahnya dipipiku. Aku berdoa semoga suatu hari nanti Siwon menemukan orang yang benar-benar tepat untuknya. Dia pria yang baik, pastinya dia akan mendapatkan pasangan yang baik pula.

"Kau terlihat berantakan seperti anak kecil."

Aku tertawa. Yesung hyung juga sering mengatakan hal itu. Ah, aku jadi merindukan hyung kepala besarku. Kapan dia akan datang? Bisakah kami bertemu secepatnya?

Sarapan kali ini kami habiskan dengan candaan dimeja makan, usai makan, kami berlima berjalan menuju kelas. Tersenyum ramah ketika beberapa orang Hobae menyapa. Ah, tidak terasa empat bulan lagi kami akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Itu artinya nanti kandunganku berusia lima bulan. Semoga saja tidak terlalu besar. Aku hanya ingin agar kehamilanku ini berjalan normal.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Henry ada dikelas. Sedikit khawatir, namun aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Sesekali aku ingin menuruti kata hatiku.

Kelas usai lebih awal. Guru mengatakan akan mengadakan rapat sehubungan dengan ujian akhir kami. Aku dan sahabatku memutuskan untuk belajar di Danau. Kami harus rajin jika ingin lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Dari yang aku ketahui, sedari dulu lulusan Super Junior sangat dipertimbangkan keberadaan mereka. Umumnya alumni Super Junior akan diterima baik ditempat kerja baru mereka.

Aku menarik nafas berat, bayangan Kyuhyun dan Henry saling berpelukan ditempat ini kembali muncul, namun aku berusaha menepisnya. Aku harus fokus pada buku ditanganku.

"Aku sebenarnya lebih fokus pada bagian kehamilan."

Ucapan tiba-tiba dari Donghae membuat tubuhku membeku. Dengan kalut aku meremas ujung jas sekolahku. Menyugesti diri kalau tidak ada satupun yang tau perihal kehamilan ini.

"Kenapa?"

Donghae beralih menatap Eunhyuk penuh cinta. Kadang aku iri dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae begitu sangat mencintainya. Kapan Kyuhyun akan mencintaiku seperti Donghae mencintai Eunhyuk? Kapan Kyuhyun akan tersenyum penuh cinta seperti Donghae didepan banyak orang?

"Entahlah, aku sangat tertarik dengan masalah rahim buatan."

Kueratkan pegangan pada bukuku. Berpura-pura aku tengah serius membaca. Konyol memang, tapi tubuh ini terasa lemas. Pembahasan mengenai kehamilan membuat perutku mual.

"Ah, rahim buatan." Ryeowook menimpali. "Aku dengar proses penanamannya sangat menyakitkan."

Benarkah? Lalu apakah aku pernah mengalaminya? Kurasa tidak, aku tidak pernah melakukan operasi itu. Aku menarik nafas berat. Sedari tadi ada pikiran yang mengganjal. Bagaimana kalau kutanyakan? Tapi kalau mereka menganggapku konyol? Ah, masa bodohlah. Aku butuh jawaban dari kehamilanku ini.

"Menurut kalian, mungkinkah seorang pria yang tidak pernah melakukan operasi penanaman rahim bisa hamil?" aku menatap ekspresi teman-temanku satu persatu. Berharap mereka tidak curiga padaku.

"Itu konyol, Min." Eunhyuk-lah yang menjawab. Yeah, aku rasa itu konyol. Tapi aku mengalaminya. "Hanya pria yang pernah melakukan operasi penanaman rahim yang bisa hamil. Penanaman itupun boleh dilakukan saat usia mereka mencapai 20 tahun."

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan kasusku? Ini terlalu membingungkan. Atau Tuhan tengah berbaik hati padaku? Itu mustahil. Pria tidak hamil, kecuali jika melakukan operasi penanaman rahim. Mungkin Teukie Eomma yang notabennya seorang pria juga melakukan operasi itu. Nanti aku bisa menanyakannya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ada seorang pria hamil, dan dia tidak pernah melakukan operasi penanaman rahim?"

Semua mata kini beralih padaku. Siwon merangkul bahuku dengan lembut.

"Min, jika itu terjadi..." ia terlihat ragu dengan kalimat selanjutnya. "Mungkin dia berasal dari kalangan bawah. Kau tau bukan, pemerintah suka bereksperimen terhadap tubuh mereka."

Keringat dingin mengalir keluar. Aku merasakan tubuhku melemas. Eksperimen? Pemerintah? Bagaimana jika dulu mereka memang melakukan percobaan terhadap tubuhku? Bukankah perutku dulu terdapat banyak bekas jahitan? Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi bagaimana jika dugaanku ini benar?

Kurasakan kepalaku semakin pusing. Aku butuh penjelasan dari semua ini. Aku harus tau apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku. Dan satu hal yang paling penting, aku tidak ingin nantinya kandunganku mengalami masalah. Aku ingin anakku lahir dengan selamat. Aku baru saja berniat bangkit sebelum teriakan panik Ryeowook mengagetkanku.

"Astaga, Min... hidungmu berdarah."

Dan semua gelap.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Aku mengerang. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat, seolah sebuah bongkahan batu besar tengah menindih kepalaku. Perlahan aku membuka mata. Putih. Aku berada diruangan serba putih. Dimana aku?

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Aku mengarahkan pandangan keasal suara. Awalnya buram, semakin lama penglihatanku semakin jelas. Dokter Jung berdiri disebelahku dengan senyumannya yang bersahabat. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Ingatanku melayang pada kejadian di Danau tadi.

"Sonsaengnim." Lirihku. Kerongkonganku terasa pahit dan kering. "Bagaimana... aku... bisa sampai disini?" sumpah, kepalaku benar-benar terasa berat dan perutku sangat sakit. Anakku baik-baik saja bukan?

Dokter Jung mengusap kepalaku. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti Yesung hyung. Ah, aku jadi merindukan hyung tampanku itu. Bagaimana kabarnya? Kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan hyung kepala besarku? Jika dia tau aku menyebutnya kepala besar, dia pasti akan mengamuk. Tapi bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu sekarang.

"Teman-temanmu yang membawamu kesini." Dokter Jung beralih memeriksa nadiku. Aku baru sadar kalau tanganku di infus. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? "Apa yang menjadi beban pikiranmu?" Dokter Jung kembali menatapku. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat.

Aku terdiam? Apa yang menjadi beban pikiranku? Satu-satunya hanyalah ayah dari bayi yang berada didalam perutku ini. Bagaimana aku kedepannya? Bagaimana dengan anakku? Apakah nanti anakku tidak bisa merasakan sentuhan Ayahnya? Apa ia harus terlahir tanpa seorang Ayah? Bisakah dia melihat wajah Ayahnya walau hanya sekali? Bisakah ia merasakan ciuman Ayahnya meski itu hanya sekali? Berhakkah anakku menyebutnya Ayah?

"Kau sedang hamil, Sungmin-ah. Jangan memikirkan banyak hal. Kau tidak boleh stres. Aku takut jika terjadi pendarahan." Dokter Jung menatapku dengan prihatin. "Kau bisa menceritakan semua bebanmu padaku. Percayalah."

Aku menggeleng. Ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu diketahui semua orang. Mereka pasti akan mengatakan aku pembohong besar jika aku mengatakan Kyuhyun adalah Ayah dari bayiku. Aku tidak ingin anakku menderita dengan olokan semua orang. Cukup aku saja yang menderita.

"Katakan padaku, siapa Ayah dari bayi yang ada didalam kandunganmu ini? Biarkan aku membantumu, Min. Kau tau, kehamilanmu ini sesuatu yang aneh. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang buruk padamu. Kau adalah adik Yesung sahabatku, itu artinya kau juga adikku."

Aku mencoba tersenyum. "Gwaenchana sonsaengnim."

"Apa dia tau perihal kehamilanmu?"

Aku terdiam, dia yang dimaksud Dokter Jung pasti Ayah dari bayiku ini. Tau perihal kehamilanku? Tentu saja tidak. Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana memberitahukan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Dia mengatakan tidak tau apakah dia mencintaiku atau tidak. Oh Tuhan. Ini benar-benar sangat menyakitkan. Bagaimana jika nanti dia menolak kehadiran bayiku ini? Mendengar ia menolakku secara halus saja rasanya begitu menyakitkan, aku tidak sanggup jika dia juga menolak anakku.

"Aku akan memberitahunya." Lirihku. Aku ingin tidur. Aku tidak ingin Dokter Jung menanyakan lebih dari itu.

Dokter Jung bersidekap dihadapanku. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat frustasi. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukan padanya siapa Ayah dari bayiku. Maafkan aku.

"Aku sudah mengambil hasil USG. Janinmu berkembang bagus sesuai dengan usianya. Badan dan kepalanya sudah terbentuk." Dokter Jung menyerahkan amplop cokelat ketanganku. "Apa kau mau melihat sekarang?"

"Aku akan melihatnya nanti."

Dokter Jung tersenyum. "Istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu disini."

Aku tersenyum. "Terimakasih, sonsaengnim." Aku menyamankan posisi tidurku. Setidaknya hari ini aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Malam ini aku ingin tidur nyenyak dan berusaha menghilangkan semua masalah yang menimpaku.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Min."

Aku tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, sonsaengnim."

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

Aku mengangguk, yeah aku bersyukur tidurku nyenyak semalam. Kuperhatikan Dokter Jung yang tengah memeriksa tekanan darahku.

"Kau sudah melihat hasil USGnya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku ingin kembali ke kamar." Ya, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin melihat perkembangan anakku, rasanya begitu bahagia mendengar dia tumbuh dengan baik. Tapi nanti saja di Kamar. Aku ingin segera sampai disana. Semoga saja Kyuhyun tidak berada dikamar.

Dokter Jung menarik nafas berat. "Aku akan memanggilkan teman-temanmu. Mereka ada diluar sejak pukul lima tadi." Secara refleks aku melihat jam didinding, sudah pukul lima lewat 30 menit, itu artinya teman-teman sudah 30 menit menungguku. Aku kembali menoleh kearah Dokter Jung. Pria dewasa itu menatapku dengan intens. "Dengar, Min. Aku harap sebisa mungkin kau menghindari stres. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan bayi itu bukan?" aku hanya mengangguk. Ketika Dokter Jung berlalu, aku mencengkram perutku yang terasa sangat sakit.

Sayang, bagaimana jika aku tidak memberitahumu siapa Ayah-mu? Apa kau akan marah padaku suatu saat nanti? Bagaimana jika kita hanya hidup berdua saja? Aku akan menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu. Kita akan pergi jauh dari Ayah-mu, kita akan tinggal ditempat yang baru dan memulai kehidupan yang baru. Kita hidup untuk masa depanmu yang pastinya akan lebih bahagia daripada aku. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu kelak, sayang.

Pintu terbuka, interaksi antara aku dan anakku terhenti. Disana teman-temanku menatapku dengan wajah lega. Bahkan mata Eunhyuk sudah sembab. Tsk, sahabatku ini memang cengeng. Tapi aku senang mereka mengkhawatirkanku.

"Sungmin. Astaga... kau hampir membuatku gila." Siwon berbicara dengan nafasnya yang terdengar sesak. Apakah dia sekhawatir itu? "Jangan pernah membuatku cemas lagi." Seandainya saja Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, pasti rasanya akan lebih bahagia.

Tidak. Aku bukannya tidak menghargai perhatian Siwon. Hanya saja aku berharap Kyuhyun juga seperti ini. Tapi rasanya sangat tidak mungkin.

"Mianhae." Aku tersenyum lirih.

"Kalau ada apa-apa kalian secepatnya membawa Sungmin kesini."

Semua menoleh kearah Dokter Jung, lalu mereka mengangguk. Setelah Dokter Jung melepas infusku, Siwon membantuku turun dari ranjang. Dengan dipapah oleh Donghae serta Siwon. Aku kembali kekamar. Meski Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menawarkan ingin membawakan amplop cokelatku, namun aku menolak. Aku tidak ingin mereka tau kalau aku tengah mengandung anak Kyuhyun.

Sesampai dikamar, Siwon serta Donghae membantuku tidur dikasur. Mereka mengernyit bingung ketika aku memeluk amplop cokelatku. Tidak ada Kyuhyun, tapi dari suara gemercik air dikamar mandi, aku yakin dia ada disana. Tumben sekali dia bangun sepagi ini.

"Min, itu... amplop apa?" Eunhyuk menatapku dengan intens. Tidak. Bukan hanya Eunhyuk, semua menatapku dengan rasa ingin tau.

"Umhh..." Mataku bergerak gelisah. Aku harus mencari jawaban yang tepat agar mereka tidak curiga. "Ini... ini hanya hasil pemeriksaan kesehatanku." Aku bersyukur perutku tidak sakit lagi.

Donghae mengernyit bingung. "Kalau begitu buka amplopnya, kami juga ingin tau kau sakit apa, Min."

Aku menggeleng panik. Tepat saat itu pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat seksi dengan rambut basahnya. Beberapa tetes air membasahi kaos yang ia pakai. Ayah dari calon bayiku itu menatap kami dengan raut yang sulit dibaca.

"Ada apa ini?" ia menatapku dengan bingung. "Min, kau darimana saja?" oke, aku cukup syok Kyuhyun berbicara sebanyak ini didepan teman-temanku.

Siwon-lah yang lebih dahulu menjawab. "Sungmin sakit. Bisakah kau menjaganya? Semalam dia dirawat diruang kesehatan."

Aku melotot syok. "Siwon-ah, gwaenchana. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Tolakku. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Kyuhyun, karena aku tau dia sama sekali tidak peduli padaku. Menyakitkan sekali rasanya.

Ketika orang lain hamil, mereka bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari suami mereka. Tapi aku, jangankan suami, dianggap kekasih saja tidak. Aku bahkan ragu dia mau mengakui anak ini.

"Sungmin sakit?" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan intens. "Sakit apa?"

Oh Tuhan, bolehkah aku berharap sedikit saja setelah mendengar nada khawatir itu? Bolehkah aku berharap kalau Kyuhyun juga menyimpan setitik cinta untukku? Walau tidak banyak, sedikit saja sudah membuatku bahagia.

"Aku tidak tau." Lanjut Siwon. "Dokter Jung hanya mengatakan maghnya kambuh." Ia menatapku. Aku yakin Siwon tengah mencurigaiku sekarang.

"Magh tidak akan berdampak pada mimisan." Kali ini Ryeowook yang bersuara. Sial, tidak bisakah dia menutup mulutnya?

"Mimisan?" Kyuhyun menatapku semakin intens. "Baiklah, kalian bisa mempercayakannya padaku."

Aku mengerjap. Kyuhyun akan merawatku? Benarkah? Kyuhyun-ah, aku harap kali ini kau benar-benar tulus padaku. Aku takut kau membuatku merasa bagai di Surga, lalu detik berikutnya kau hempaskan aku ke Neraka.

"Terimakasih." Siwon tersenyum tulus. "Pastikan dia tidak masuk kelas hari ini." Siwon menatapku. "Kau harus banyak istirahat, Min. Aku akan menyeretmu kekamar jika kau berani muncul dikelas hari ini."

Ancaman yang menggelikan, aku tertawa. Namun tawaku hilang ketika melihat pandangan tak suka yang Kyuhyun lontarkan kearah Siwon yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau sakit?" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan raut yang... entahlah, aku sendiri tidak bisa menafsirkannya. Ada kekesalan dan... sedikit kekhawatiran disana.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyulitkanmu." Jawabku dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku memilih menunduk ketika melihat raut itu. Kyuhyun terlihat menyeramkan, atau ini hanya perasaanku saja?

Tanpa kuduga, Kyuhyun meraih daguku. Memaksa kedua bola mata kami bertemu. Sial, disaat gemetar seperti ini aku masih sempat-sempatnya mengagumi wajah Kyuhyun. Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau membuatku jatuh cinta pada ciptaanmu yang nyaris sempurna ini?

"Jangan pernah membuatku khawatir lagi."

Aku mengerjap. Tangan Kyuhyun yang berada didaguku berpindah kepipi. Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman. Bolehkah aku berharap waktu berhenti disini?

"Maaf." Lidahku kelu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Aku memejamkan mata ketika Kyuhyun menyatukan bibir kami. Hanya sekedar menyatukan. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun beralih menyatukan dahi kami. Tangan besarnya menggenggam erat tangan mungilku. Kami benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan yang romantis bukan?

"Kau membuatku khawatir. Semalaman aku menunggumu tapi kau ta kunjung datang." Kyuhyun mengecup lama keningku sebelum akhirnya kembali berucap. "Aku sengaja bangun pagi dan berniat mencarimu, namun aku benaar-benar kaget ketika selesai mandi kau dan teman-temanmu telah berada dikamar ini."

Aku menyamankan posisi dudukku. Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkanku? Oh... aku bahagia sekali. Mungkinkah aku boleh berharap?

"Min..."

"Hmm?"

"Maafkan aku..." Kyuhyun terhenti sejenak, dan aku masih menunggunya, menikmati kehangatan dari sentuhannya, aku tidak ingin munafik, aku merindukannya. Namun setelah sekian detik hanya nafas lembutnya yang menerpa wajahku. "Aku... aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan padamu."

Tanganku dalam genggaman Kyuhyun menegang. Namun sepertinya pria ini menyadarinya, ia meremas lembut tanganku. "Aku menginginkanmu... tapi aku..."

Stop!

Jangan katakan apapun lagi, Kyuhyun-ah. Itu akan sangat menyakitiku. Tubuhku bergetar menahan tangis. Tidak bisakah kali ini Henry benar-benar menyingkir dari kehidupan kami? Tidak bolehkah aku memiliki Kyuhyun seutuhnya? Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama Kyuhyun dan calon bayi kami.

Namun seketika fakta bahwa akulah yang merebut Kyuhyun dari Henry menohokku. Aku yang salah disini. Seharusnya akulah yang pergi, bukan Henry. Tapi sanggupkan aku hidup tanpa Kyuhyun?

"Kau hanya menginginkanku, Kyuhyun-ah... bukan mencintaiku." Lirihku dengan suara tertahan. Entah sampai kapan aku akan menahan tangis dan rasa sakit yang kubuat sendiri. Aku yang menciptakan kekacauan ini. Aku yang membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam hidupku. Dan aku pulalah yang menanggung rasa sakit ini.

"Min... aku..."

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan menjauhkan kepala kami. Aku tidak sanggup berlama-lama membahas topik ini lagi. "Aku yang masuk kedalam kehidupan kalian, maafakan aku."

"Tidak, Min..."

"Aku lelah Kyuhyun-ah, kau mungkin tidak tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi yang kedua. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan dan aku..." kutelan liurku dengan susah payah. Sanggupkah aku mengucapkan kata selanjutnya? Kata yang akan menjadi penentu masa depanku. "Aku ingin berhenti."

Sakit. Jantungku begitu sakit. Beginikah rasanya melepaskan seseorang yang kita cintai? Kenapa rasanya seberat ini? Tapi aku yakin, Tuhan telah menyiapkan kebahagiaan didepan sana. Aku hanya perlu bersabar dan melalui jalan yang berliku agar aku sampai ditempat kebahagiaanku berada. Aku tahu, Tuhan tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan hambanya. Dan aku tau Tuhan tidak akan memberikan rasa sakit tanpa diakhiri kebahagiaan.

"Min..."

"Lepaskan aku, Kyuhyun-ah." Lirihku.

"Tidak, Min. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu." Kyuhyun meraihku kedalam pelukannya. Sekali lagi kehangatannya meluluhkanku. Sanggupkah aku mengucapkan kata pisah? Sanggupkah aku hidup tanpa Kyuhyun? Pelukannya selalu hangat dan nyaman, aku menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa kumiliki.

"Hiks... tapi kau tidak mencintaiku." Isakanku lolos. Aku mencengkram kaos belakang Kyuhyun dengan erat. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Ketika aku ingin melepasnya, dia kembali menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin semua masalah ini selesai.

Kyuhyun mengecup kepalaku bertubi-tubi. Tidak ada balasan kata cinta untukku. Aku sadar, sekeras apapun aku berusaha, Kyuhyun hanya menginginkan tubuhku. Bukan aku. Dengan sedikit kasar aku mendorong Kyuhyun, menatapnya dengan mata yang sudah dilinangi liquid bening. Aku tidak peduli betapa kacaunya wajahku sekarang.

"Jangan memberikan aku harapan kalau kau sendiri tidak yakin dengan hatimu." Aku menyusut kasar bening yang membasahi pipiku. Beberapa kali aku tersedak oleh tangisku sendiri. "Kau harus memilih, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tidak bisa hidup diantara kami. Dan sepertinya aku tau siapa yang kau pilih, maka dari itu, sebelum semua ini terasa lebih menyakitkan, aku akan mundur. Aku cukup tau diri, aku yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini. Seharusnya dari awal kita tidak melakukan kesalahan ini."

Aku kembali terisak, Kyuhyun hanya menatapku dalam diam.

"Maaf karena aku telah mengacaukan hubunganmu dengan Henry." Ucapku setelah aku berhasil menguasai tangisku. "Aku akan meminta pemindahan kamar, mungkin aku bisa sekamar dengan Zhoumi lalu Henry bisa pindah kesini." Entah kenapa kalimat itu terdengar begitu lancar ditelingaku. Jauh didalam hati kecilku, aku sangat tidak rela memberikan kamarku pada Henry. Tapi aku sadar, jika ingin semua masalah ini selesai, aku harus melepas Kyuhyun. Meski masalah yang sesungguhnya ada diperutku, tapi aku tidak mau menganggapnya masalah. Dia adalah anakku.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Sungmin. Kau mencintaiku bukan?"

Aku menatap Kyuhyun. Aku memang sangat mencintainya, bahkan aku lebih mencintai Kyuhyun daripada diriku sendiri, tapi sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan pria tampan dihadapanku ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku mohon, bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Lalu, jika aku bertahan, apa yang aku dapat?" aku menatapnya dengan sorot putus asa. "Apakah aku akan mendapatkan cintamu? Apakah penantianku akan berbuah manis? Aku memang mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Tapi apakah kau mencintaiku? Kau menyuruhku bertahan untuk sesuatu yang kau sendiri tidak yakin."

Kyuhyun menatap ragu kearahku. Aku menertawai diriku sendiri. Bodoh. Aku bodoh karena telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

"Setidaknya jika kau bertahan sebentar lagi, aku akan tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

Detik itu juga air mata kembali menggenangi pipiku. Mengalir deras mewakili hatiku yang seolah tercabik. Orang benar, luka hati jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada luka fisik.

"Kau egois, Kyuhyun-ah." Lirihku. Oh tuhan, apalagi sekarang? Aku merasakan puluhan jarum menusuk perutku. Aku meringis, menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang bertanya dengan wajah panik. Aku juga mencium bau setajam karat ketika darah itu kembali mengalir dari hidungku.

"Ya tuhan, Sungmin. Kau berdarah."

Teriakan panik Kyuhyun sayup-sayup terdengar diantara kesadaranku. Tidak, kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir deras dari selangkangku. Selamatkan bayiku Tuhan. Tolong selamatkan dia. Jangan ambil dia secepat ini dariku. Aku menangis pilu.

"Bayiku..." entahlah aku benar-benar tidak memikirkan apapun tanggapan Kyuhyun sekarang. Aku panik. Ketakutan melandaku ketika aku ingat perkataan Dokter Jung. Aku tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun, mataku terasa begitu berat ditengah kepanikan yang melanda. Namun aku masih sadar ketika kurasakan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhku.

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

Annyeonghaseoooo... lama tak jumpa ceman-ceman cemuaaa mumumuaahhh #CiumAtu2

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaaaa #Telat

Maaf karena saya baru bangkit dari hiatus panjangnya (?) untuk FF lain nyusul yaaaaa...

Saya Cuma mau menjawab sebuah pertanyaan dari beberapa readers, ini mengenai genre FF saya, sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terimakasih pada teman-teman yang ternyata memperhatikan bagaimana gaya FF saya selama ini, saya nggak nyangka kalo teman-teman sebegitu perhatiannya #Hug

Tapi mengenai FF ini saya udah memikirkan jauh sebelum saya menulisnya, saya ingin sesuatu yang beda, saya ingin mencoba genre yang bener2 hurt dimana hubungan KyuMin dimasuki pihak ketiga. Memang berat, tapi disini saya berusaha untuk menonjolkan genre hurtnya, meski Cuma dichapter2 awal, bagi yang bener2 tau bagaimana saya udah pasti taulah gimana END-nya -_- mungkin perlu saya katakan sekali lagi kalau saya benci sad End, nah itu udah menjawab beberapa pertanyaankan^^

Tenang aja, saya nggak bakal lama2 kok nakalin KyuMin di FF ini, saya nggak mau Sungmin marah trus ngelarang Sungjin untuk melanjutkan pernikahan kami #Abaikan.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak buat teman-teman yang mengatakan agar saya mempertahankan gaya penulisan saya, maaf kali ini saya mengecewakan kalian :D tapi sebagai gantinya saya juga post And I Love u... kkkk sebagai obat galau nyahahahaha

Saya juga nggak marah kok ama teman-teman yang mengatakan nggak sanggup baca FF saya yang satu ini, saya sangat mengerti, FF ini memang berat, apalagi hubungan KyuRy. Tapi tenang saja, setelah air mata akan ada kebahagiaan yang datang menghampiri. Begitulah dengan KyuMin^^ mohon bersabar untuk menunggu moment manis mereka.

Mengenai karakter Sungmin disini yang terlihat pasrah gitu aja, saya Cuma mau bilang, begitulah rasanya jika mencintai seseorang setulus hati. Apapun kesalahan yang dia lakukan kita tetap akan memaafkannya. Cinta itu buta, ungkapan itu memang benar adanya.

Dan mengenai adegan terakhir KyuRy didanau, itu mereka bukan kisseu, tapi Henry yang nyium pipi Kyuhyun, saya nggak berani nulis mereka kisseu lagi :3 dan untuk FF ini berapa chap, seperti FF sebelumnya, saya nggak bakal jawab... kkk

Soal bagaimana Kyuhyun ke Sungmin dan Henry, apa hubungan ZhouRy dan apa maksud perhatian Changmin, nanti semuanya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya chapter... kkkk

Terimakasih buat teman2 yang udah ngasih saya semangat, tanpa kalian saya tidak ada apa2nya...

Typo? Itu ulah Donghae #DiCeburinDonghae

* * *

^Padang, 13 Agustus 2014^

GaemGyu137


End file.
